


Gra ambicji

by EndeNeu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Darkside Chronicles Annette, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Polski | Polish, Pre-Resident Evil 2, Umbrella Corporation, before the mansion incident
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndeNeu/pseuds/EndeNeu
Summary: O karierze w Umbrelli marzy wielu ambitnych młodych mieszkańców Raccoon City. Annette Morris udaje się ziścić te marzenia.Okazuje się, że wyobrażenia znacząco odbiegają od rzeczywistości.





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowo odnośnie kanoniczności: zmieniam sporo, przede wszystkim w związku z polityką Umbrelli (rezygnuję m. in. z eksperymentów na ludziach). Nie chcę rozpisywać się na ten temat w notce (zajęłoby bardzo dużo miejsca), więc jeżeli ktoś jest szerzej zainteresowany tym, co zmieniam (informacje tak czy inaczej będą zawarte w fiku) i jaka jest moja motywacja: zapraszam do kontaktu mailowego.
> 
> W największym skrócie: spodobały mi się niektóre założenia (chora ambicja, zaniedbanie rodziny, obsesja prowadząca do katastrofy etc.), odrzuciło mnie przerysowane złolstwo. ;) W grach się sprawdza (RE to w końcu jeden wielki cheese town), w tekście zamierzam odejść od tych założeń. A piszę to, bo mam słabość do motywu szalonego naukowca, co zrobić. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Zdecydowałam się na tag "canon divergence", ponieważ uważam, że lepiej oddaje naturę zmian niż "AU".

 

I

     _1984_

    

     To miała być praca marzeń.

Przynajmniej na początku. Nikt rozsądny nie spodziewał się przecież, że będzie prowadził ważny projekt badawczy niedługo po rozpoczęciu kariery zawodowej.  Ale pracowanie pod okiem jednego z czołowych naukowców Umbrelli, międzynarodowej korporacji farmaceutycznej, wydawało się niezłym startem.

     Annette Morris odchyliła głowę i przymknęła ciężkie powieki. W pomieszczeniu była sama. Ciszę mąciły jedynie odbijające się od metalowego podłoża kroki pracowników, przechodzących korytarzem. Każdy inny dźwięk powodował, że Annette patrzyła wokół siebie niespokojnie.

     Wróciła do czytania dokumentów rozłożonych na uporządkowanym biurku. Między jej brwiami pojawiła się bruzda. Trzeba było się nie wychylać, przynajmniej miałabyś spokój — pomyślała ponuro.

    

     Ledwo kilkanaście dni temu siedziała w gabinecie Alberta Weskera. Trzymała zaciśnięte dłonie na zakrytych ciemną spódnicą kolanach i czuła mocniejsze bicie serca. Jednocześnie jednak, unosząc głowę prosto, próbowała spokojnie oddychać. Wesker przeglądał dostarczone przez nią papiery i od czasu do czasu zerkał na zegar wiszący nad czarnymi drzwiami. Wyprostowany, ze skupieniem śledził linijki tekstu. Z wyrazu jego twarzy nie mogła wyczytać żadnych emocji. Wcześniej poinformował Annette o spóźnieniu się jej przyszłego przełożonego. Potem nie powiedział nawet jednego słowa.

     Wyglądał młodo. Zbyt młodo jak na zajmowane stanowisko. Czytała o nim, a gdy dostała informację o możliwości przeniesienia się do innego oddziału, rozmawiała o tym z kilkoma współpracownikami.

     Do środka wszedł drugi mężczyzna. W pierwszych sekundach Annette myślała, że to jakiś asystent albo technik laborant. Ale nazwisko na niedbale przypiętym do kitla laboratoryjnego identyfikatorze szybko wyprowadziło ją z błędu.

     To był William Birkin. Ten słynny William Birkin.

     — Pilnuj swoich terminów, Will — powiedział oschle Wesker. Splótł palce nad blatem masywnego biurka i zmierzył Birkina bacznym spojrzeniem.

     — Nie mogłem wyjść wcześniej — odparł ten lekko, wsuwając dłoń w rozwichrzone włosy, przypominające kolorem pustynny piasek. — Musiałem dopilnować, żeby przetestowali komórki i…

     — Znam twoje obowiązki. Możemy zacząć?

     Birkin westchnął i przedstawił się Annette. Popatrzył na nią uważnie, uścisnął jej dłoń.

     — Dostaliśmy od pani przełożonych informacje o pani postępach w pracy — oznajmił rzeczowym tonem Wesker. — Oprócz tego dostarczono nam szczegółowe informacje o przygotowywanych przez panią materiałach na zgromadzenia. Ogólnie wykonuje pani swoje obowiązki sumiennie, jest w tym… jakiś potencjał. — Odchrząknął, przysuwając pięść do wyraźnie zarysowanych kości policzkowych. — W związku z tym chcemy zaproponować pani pracę w zespole pod kierownictwem moim i doktora Birkina. — Wskazał na niego podbródkiem. — Mam nadzieję, że wyraziłem się jasno?

     Annette przytaknęła. Nie uciekała przed przeszywającym wzrokiem swojego rozmówcy.

     — Uczestnictwo w tym projekcie to dla pani spora szansa, proszę jednak pamiętać, że na początku będzie pani wykonywać… względnie proste polecenia doktora Birkina. — Odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał na duże okno za swoimi plecami. — Tak, przed panią jeszcze dużo nauki.

     Reszta rozmowy przebiegła zaskakująco szybko. Głównie mówił Wesker; Birkin tylko czasami rzucił jakieś pytanie związane z badaniami. W kwestiach samego zatrudnienia milczał.

     — To propozycja nie do odrzucenia, pani Morris — powiedział Wesker, przekazując Annette umowę. Uniósł prawy kącik ust. Birkin miał nieodgadnioną minę.

 

     Annette przekręciła kolejną stronę obszernego dokumentu. Oparła zgięty łokieć o udo i zasłoniła usta. Biła się z myślami. Z jednej strony wolałaby wciąż żyć w słodkiej nieświadomości, z drugiej zaś było w tym wszystkim coś niebezpiecznie fascynującego.

     Nagle usłyszała szczęk zamka. Obróciła obite skórą krzesło i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła zdejmującego okulary ochronne Richa.

     — Jeszcze tutaj? O tej porze? Dziewczyno, wykończysz się. — Roześmiał się chłopięco, co kontrastowało ze zmęczeniem wypisanym na jego szczupłej twarzy. Przesunął palcami po krótkich ciemnobrązowych włosach i stanął przy regale na segregatory.

     — Mogłabym ci powiedzieć dokładnie to samo. — Poprawiła wymykający się z upięcia jasny kosmyk. — Doczytuję… o czymś, o czym… — Zawahała się, położyła dłoń na szyi. — Sama już nie wiem, czy chciałam to wiedzieć — przyznała wreszcie.

     Rich skrzyżował ręce i podszedł bliżej. Rzucił okiem na dokumenty, zacisnął blade usta w wąską linię.

     — T? Nie powiem, szybko rzucili cię na głęboką wodę. Nie spodziewałbym się.

     — Birkin już na początku coś wspominał. I ostrzegał, że… — Wzięła głębszy oddech. — Ostrzegał, że to nie będzie coś, czym się do tej pory zajmowałam.

     Zapadło nieznośne milczenie. Annette zastukała czubkiem buta o podłogę.

     — Rich, o co tu do ciężkiej cholery chodzi?

     — To chyba nie jest najlepsze miejsce na takie rozmowy — odpowiedział, pocierając policzek. — To zabrzmi źle, ale… przyzwyczaisz się. Jak wszyscy.

     Annette wytarła wilgotne dłonie chusteczką. Zawiesiła wzrok na stojących w oszklonej szafce nad biurkiem menzurkach i zlewkach.

     — Wolałabym wrócić do pomagania studentom przy eksperymentach. Myślałam, że pracuję dla firmy farmaceutycznej, nie dla… — Przerwała i nerwowym ruchem przygładziła bawełniany materiał kitla. — Nawet już nie wiem, jak to nazwać.

     Rich przeszedł z opuszczoną głową wzdłuż ciasnego pomieszczenia. Spojrzał na Annette posępnie.

     — Jedno muszę ci powiedzieć… — Uniósł rękę i otworzył usta, ale po chwili je zamknął. Odetchnął zrezygnowany. — Jeszcze parę rzeczy cię tu zdziwi.

 

* * *

     Annette przycisnęła do piersi sztywną podkładkę i otworzyła szerzej oczy. Rich miał zupełną rację.

     Prawie nie słyszała szumu pracujących maszyn. Patrzyła na duży szklany zbiornik wypełniony wodą i na zahibernowaną w niej istotę. Dotychczas myślała, że coś takiego mogło istnieć tylko w fikcyjnej rzeczywistości, nie w firmie, która dla zachowania pozorów produkowała leki i inne produkty farmaceutyczne.

     Dwunożny olbrzymi gad. Pokryta łuskami ciemnozielona skóra, długie umięśnione kończyny zakończone szponami. Musiały być ostre jak odłamki szkła.

     Żółte oczy potwora niespodziewanie zabłysły. Pazury uderzyły w szybę. Pajęczyna pęknięć rozszerzyła się gwałtownie.

     Weź się w garść — Annette rozproszyła nieproszone myśli. Obok stał Birkin, który przyprowadził ją tutaj. Usiłowała zachować kamienną twarz. Strach mieszał się z zaciekawieniem.

     Na drzwiach widniał symbol zagrożenia biologicznego. Samo pomieszczenie było przestronne i dobrze oświetlone, z inkubatorem, chłodziarką i pozostałym sprzętem.

     — MA-121, DNA gadów wszczepione w zapłodnioną ludzką komórkę jajową. Środkiem wiążącym jest wirus T — mruknął Birkin. Zapisał coś, skrzyżował ręce za plecami. — Bardzo silny, potencjalnie doskonała broń bioorganiczna. — Zmrużył oczy, przygryzł wargę. — Nie jestem zadowolony… przynajmniej nie do końca.

     — Dlaczego? — Zmarszczyła brwi. Wbiła paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. — Przecież mówił pan, że ma potencjał.

     — Jak najbardziej. — Schował dłoń do kieszeni kitla. — Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Chciałbym pracować nad czymś, co mogłoby udoskonalić zdolność regeneracyjną.

     Zatrzymała na nim wzrok. Wyglądał łagodnie — obsypane bladymi piegami policzki i wąski nos, miękkie rysy twarzy, niebieskie oczy. Ale w jego spojrzeniu i sposobie mówienia było coś ewidentnie niepokojącego.

     — Zdolność regeneracyjną? — powtórzyła z nutką sceptycyzmu. Przypomniała sobie czytanego w szkole średniej „Frankensteina” _._

     Pracując tutaj i manipulując jakimiś dziwnymi wirusami? — dodała ironicznie w myślach.

     — Możemy o tym podyskutować w wolnej chwili — zaproponował z dziwnym rozbawieniem i spojrzał na zegarek. — Teraz muszę iść, mam spotkanie z Marcusem. — Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział ciszej. — Możesz już wrócić do swoich obowiązków. I jeszcze jedno — dodał z wyprostowanym palcem wskazującym, nim skierował się w stronę wyjścia. — Mów mi po prostu William. Jesteśmy przecież rówieśnikami.

 

* * *

     Samotne spędzanie przerw pozwalało poukładać myśli. Przynajmniej na chwilę.  

     Powiew mroźnego wiatru uderzył ją w twarz. Annette otuliła się szczelniej czerwonym płaszczem i przeszła kroków wzdłuż okrągłego placu przed wejściem do laboratorium. Zbutwiałe liście, przykryte cienką warstwą brudnego śniegu, zaszeleściły pod butami. Wokół rozbrzmiewały gardłowe głosy kruków.

     Rzuciła okiem na rosnący za kamiennym ogrodzeniem las i rozpościerający się nad nim widok na pokryte licznymi drzewami góry Arklay. Przywoływały ciepłe wspomnienia o długich wycieczkach u boku taty. No właśnie, tata — pomyślała, chuchając w zmarznięte dłonie. Miała już dawno zadzwonić.

     Parę kolejnych kroków. Stanęła przed wejściem do małego budynku z szarej cegły z metalowymi kratami w okienkach. W środku była tylko winda, która zjeżdżała do klaustrofobicznego korytarza zbudowanego w podziemiach rezydencji Oswella Spencera, jednego z założycieli i prezesa Umbrelli. Dlaczego ta cholerna miejscówka jest tak ukryta? — zapytała w myślach z rosnącą konsternacją i napięciem Annette, kiedy po raz pierwszy podążała tymi drogami w towarzystwie ochroniarza. Postać samego Spencera była dla niej nierozwikłaną zagadką.

    

     Annette spojrzała na zegarek, żeby sprawdzić, ile czasu pozostało do końca przerwy. Laboratorium — te kwadratowe, dosyć wysokie pomieszczenia z nowoczesnym sprzętem komputerowym i wyposażeniem, o którym pracownicy mniejszych placówek mogli zapewne tylko pomarzyć. Z różnokolorowymi substancjami wypełniającymi szklane probówki, z mrożącymi krew w żyłach eksperymentami pozamykanymi w zbiornikach. Wciąż wszystko to powodowało, że jej skóra cierpła.

     „To propozycja nie do odrzucenia, pani Morris” — słowa wypowiedziane z chłodną uprzejmością rozbrzmiały jej w głowie, gdy rozważała zapytanie o możliwość powrotu na poprzednie stanowisko. Myśl ta ostatecznie uciekła po przejrzeniu rachunków z ostatniego miesiąca — kredytu studenckiego, czynszu i innych nieznoszących zwłoki wydatków. Annette odetchnęła wtedy z ulgą. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiała prosić tatę o wsparcie. Poza tym…

     Przysunęła pięść do ust i wbiła zęby w knykcie. Wirus T nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć nawet poza sterylnymi ścianami laboratorium. Wtedy, kiedy zalewała wrzątkiem ulubioną białą herbatę, zakładała na uszy stare słuchawki czy rozwiązywała sznurówki po porannym bieganiu w prawie pustym parku. Przed oczami ciągle miała strony obszernego dokumentu, a słowa o rzekomym potencjale wirusa wracały do jej umysłu jak bumerang. Chcę to sprawdzić — przemknęło jej pewnego razu przez myśl. Boję się, ale chcę to sprawdzić.

     Zaplanowali zebranie na piątek. Liczyła na to, że dowie się na nim czegoś więcej.

     Skrzypnięcie podwójnych drzwi wejściowych wyrwało ją z zamyśleń. Zobaczyła trzymającego kubek Birkina. Przez kilka sekund czuła szybsze bicie serca.

     Jednym ruchem dłoni poprawił narzuconą na ramiona kurtkę. Miał zmrużone powieki, szedł leniwym krokiem. Coś w nim przypominało kota. Kota z przenikliwym i niepokojącym spojrzeniem.

     — Lubisz znikać — zauważył. — Przyniosłem ci kawę.

     — Dziękuję — odpowiedziała zaskoczona, nie spodziewała się po nim takiego gestu. Ostrożnie wzięła łyk napoju. Smakował lepiej niż to, co zazwyczaj piła w poprzednim oddziale. — Nie jest panu… — urwała i potrząsnęła lekko głową. Na twarzy Birkina pojawił się cień uśmiechu. — Nie jest ci zimno? Przeziębisz się. — Popatrzyła na jego odsłoniętą szyję z łagodnie zarysowaną grdyką.

     — Nie. — Skrzyżował ręce. Wiatr zmierzwił mu przydługą grzywkę. — Zawsze trzymasz się na uboczu?

     — Od czasu do czasu. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Lubię być sama, mogę wtedy… odetchnąć.

     Milczał przez chwilę. Schował dłonie do kieszeni ciemnych dżinsów, kołysząc się na stopach.

     — Dobrze się tutaj odnajdujesz — stwierdził. — Zaskakująco dobrze.

     Pozory — pomyślała, ale nie weszła Birkinowi w słowo. Złapała głębszy oddech. W powietrzu pojawiła się ciepła para.

     — Mówili, że jesteś ambitna i konsekwentnie dążysz do celu. Nie wierzyłem im. To nic osobistego — zapewnił szybko, podnosząc otwartą rękę. — Po prostu zawsze biorę na dystans to, co mi mówią. Wolę sam wyciągnąć wnioski. — Dbał o poprawny akcent i intonację. Czasami towarzyszyła temu gestykulacja. — Miałem trochę za złe Alowi, że tak szybko cię przyjął. Ale znowu wyszło na to, że to on się lepiej zna na ludziach.

     — To komplement? — zapytała, unosząc brew i upijając kolejny łyk. — Bo nie wiem, czy powinnam dziękować, czy martwić się o swoje sumienie.

     Parsknął śmiechem i podrapał się po szczęce. Opierając się ramieniem o ścianę, zwrócił twarz w stronę zbudowanej na środku placu fontanny z posążkami.

     — A tak już na poważnie. — Annette zakaszlała w zaciśniętą dłoń. — O co dokładnie chodzi z T? Domyślam się, że Umbrella musi mieć dobre układy z policją i władzami, skoro to jeszcze nie sypnęło — powiedziała kąśliwie.

     Birkin ściągnął brwi; między nimi powstały dwie pionowe zmarszczki, które nadały jego twarzy poważniejszego wyrazu. Annette zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna była ugryźć się w język.

     — Pieniądze i wpływy — szepnął Birkin. — Tyle powinno ci wystarczyć.

     — A ty? — Odgarnęła opadające na oczy włosy. — Mówiłeś coś o zdolnościach regeneracyjnych, pamiętasz? Mieliśmy o tym porozmawiać.

     — W wolnej chwili — przypomniał pobłażliwym tonem. — Teraz musimy wracać do pracy. — Nacisnął klamkę drzwi i wykonał zapraszający gest. — Panie przodem.

     Znowu miał nieodgadnioną minę.

 

* * *

      Zimne światło latarni padało na wąskie drogi Raccoon City, przestrzeń wypełniał warkot samochodów. Annette szła mokrym chodnikiem wzdłuż otoczonej niskimi budynkami ulicy Fisson Street i zaciskała palce na łokciach. Nie zwracała uwagi na mijanych ludzi.

     — Przepraszam — mruknęła, gdy przed wejściem do bloku mieszkalnego potrąciła ramieniem jakiegoś przysadzistego mężczyznę. Przez moment niecierpliwie szukała kluczy w kieszeniach płaszcza.

     Chwilę później Annette zamknęła za sobą drzwi kawalerki. Oparła się o nie plecami i pomasowała skronie. Przez głowę przelatywały jej strzępy rozmów z zebrania, słyszała beznamiętny głos Weskera i widziała nieco nerwową gestykulację Birkina.

     Spotkała się z innymi pracownikami uczestniczącymi w projekcie „T”. Przedstawiono kolejne plany dotyczące wirusa i broni bioorganicznych. Miała wrażenie, że jej żołądek skurczył się do rozmiarów piłeczki golfowej.

     Po chwili rzuciła płaszcz na regał na buty i przeszła do sypialni. Chwyciła stojący obok drewnianej szafki na książki segregator, po czym wyjęła z niego kilkanaście wydań „Raccoon Times”. Usiadła na niepościelonym łóżku i zaczęła w pośpiechu wertować gazety.

     „Umbrella zatrudnia już 70 tys. pracowników na całym świecie”.

     „Umbrella wyjaśnia wycofanie Vetvinu”.

     „Znana korporacja tworzy nowe miejsca pracy w Raccoon City. Pracę znajdzie 150 osób”.

     Poniżej widniało zdjęcie burmistrza Benjamina Coarda u boku Oswella Spencera. Annette zwilżyła usta i przejrzała parę kolejnych numerów. W każdym chociaż kilka zdań o Umbrelli. W każdym reklamy ich produktów.

     Wstała i poszła do łazienki, gdzie przemyła twarz zimną wodą. Spojrzała w zabrudzone pastą do zębów lustro. Pod powieką miała ślad tuszu, klamra wysuwała się z włosów. Annette próbowała stłumić myśli, ale wracały ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie chciała przyznać przed samą sobą, że bardziej niż sytuacją w Umbrelli przejmowała się możliwym zobojętnieniem.

     Musiała z kimś porozmawiać. W kuchni chwyciła słuchawkę stojącego na parapecie telefonu i wykręciła numer. Owijając wokół palca kabel, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem patrzyła na zapisane kartki przylepione do drzwi lodówki i słuchała monotonnego dźwięku sygnału.

     — Jane? — odezwała się, gdy usłyszała wesoły głos przyjaciółki. — Masz jutro chwilę?


	2. II

II

    

     — Wyczerpująca ta nowa robota, hm?

     Siedziała z Jane przy niewielkim stoliku. Annette powoli odwróciła wzrok od lady i stojących przed nią klientów. Chciała odpowiedzieć, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Ostatecznie skinęła głową.

     Swilly’s Bar budził w Annette skojarzenia z czasami studenckimi. Niepozorny, ukryty między większymi budynkami lokal. Rankami zapach smażonego bekonu zaostrzał apetyt, po egzaminach kusiły puchary z lodami, a weekendowe piwo pomagało się odprężyć.      

     — Dobrze, że zadzwoniłaś. Myślałam już, że o mnie zapomniałaś. — Jane wycelowała w przyjaciółkę łyżeczką i zmarszczyła ciemne brwi. — A teraz mów, co się dzieje.

     Annette nabrała głośno powietrza. Przymknęła powieki. Przez ułamek sekundy widziała zamknięte w zbiorniku MA-121.

     — Nie zapomniałam, po prostu miałam urwanie głowy w ostatnich tygodniach.

     — Widać. Jesteś bardziej blada niż zwykle i nawet nie ruszyłaś swojej herbaty. Normalnie zamawiałabyś już drugą.

     Annette dotknęła policzka. Nie mogła i nie chciała powiedzieć za dużo. Musiała wyjaśnić sytuację bez zdradzania istotnych szczegółów.

     — Stoję przed sporym wyzwaniem — oznajmiła oszczędnie. — I… nie wiem, czy dam radę. — Opuściła głowę.

     — Ty nie dasz rady? — Jane roześmiała się, zjadając kawałek szarlotki. — Ann, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale to ty zawsze chciałaś doprowadzić wszystko do końca. Najtrudniejsze wyzwania najlepszą motywacją, nie istnieje żadne „ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła”, sama to mówiłaś, nie pamiętasz?

     — Pamiętam, co mówiłam — mruknęła oschlej, niż zamierzała i wzięła łyk ostygłej herbaty. — To trochę inna sytuacja… bardziej wymagająca.

     — Annette. — Jane spoważniała. Zerknęła na przechodzącą obok kelnerkę. — Daj sobie czas, nie wymagaj tyle od siebie. Na początku praktyk też było ciężko, pamiętasz? A jak nadal będzie ci trudno… to sobie odpuść. Naprawdę, świat się nie zawali, jak sobie raz odpuścisz.

     Położyła ręce na przykrytym ceratą stoliku i ścisnęła lekko dłoń przyjaciółki. Annette pamiętała swoje zaskoczenie, gdy na początku studiów Jane wykonała ten gest po raz pierwszy — wtedy, kiedy tata Annette niespodziewanie trafił do szpitala i obie czekały na jakąkolwiek wiadomość. Jane nie powiedziała wtedy nawet słowa. Nie musiała.

     Odpuścić sobie — powtórzyła w duchu, obracając w palcach solniczkę. Annette uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. Spojrzała przez okno na najruchliwszą ulicę miasta. W oddali wisiał bilbord z logiem w kształcie rozwartego biało-czerwonego parasola.

     — Pewnie masz rację. Dam sobie czas.

     Przytłumiony gwar rozmów zaczął ją drażnić. Ktoś włączył szafę grającą. „If I go, there will be trouble. And if I stay it will be double”[1].

     — A ludzie, z którymi pracujesz? — Jane strąciła okruch z kącika pełnych ust. — Jacyś znośni?

     Annette zastukała łyżeczką o brzeg filiżanki. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna mówić o swoim przełożonym.

     — Zależy. Mam jednego kolegę, Richa, jest całkiem w porządku. Inny facet traktuje mnie z góry, ale nie muszę z nim często gadać. — Przewróciła oczami na myśl o Henrym Sartonie, który przejawiał osobliwą obsesję na punkcie ewentualnego wpływu T na rośliny. — Ogólnie sami faceci, brakuje mi trochę babskiego towarzystwa.

     — Też mi brakuje ciebie i twojej nadgorliwości. A właśnie, miałam ci coś powiedzieć — dodała rozbawiona. — Ktoś ostatnio puścił plotę, że Umbrella bawi się w jakieś dziwne eksperymenty. Nikt nie traktuje tego poważnie, ale… zastanawiam się, czy w każdej firmie farmaceutycznej ludzie wymyślają takie rzeczy.

     Annette poczuła gorąco na twarzy. Miała nadzieję, że jej mina niczego nie zdradzała. Wbiła paznokcie w materiał spodni i odchrząknęła.

     — Jakie eksperymenty?

     — A bo ja wiem? — Jane wzruszyła ramionami i poprawiła granatową marynarkę. — Wszędzie znajdą się fani teorii spiskowych. Pamiętasz przecież starego Waywarda od genetyki.

     Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu Annette zaśmiałaby się. W tamtej chwili zdołała tylko wykrzywić usta w niewyraźnym uśmiechu.

     Rozmawiały przez dłuższy czas. Sens słów przyjaciółki momentami nie docierał do Annette. Usiłowała rozluźnić napięte mięśnie. Z marnym skutkiem. Siedź w domu: źle, wyjdź do ludzi: jeszcze gorzej — pomyślała i rozmasowała czoło.

     — Muszę lecieć — oznajmiła w pewnym momencie Jane. — Muszę jeszcze parę spraw załatwić przed… — Przerwała i postukała palcem po skroni. — No właśnie, nie mówiłam ci przecież!

     — O czym znowu?

     — Spokojnie, nic się nie dzieje. Strasznie nerwowa dzisiaj jesteś, wiesz? — Znowu uścisnęła jej dłoń. — Terry znalazł niezłą pracę w Chicago.

     Annette rozchyliła usta. Odsunęła rękę i przycisnęła palce do krawędzi stolika. Chcesz mnie tutaj samą zostawić? — przeszło jej przez myśl, ale nie wypowiedziała tego na głos. Zabrzmiałaby histerycznie.

     — Wyprowadzacie się? — spytała. — Co z twoją pracą?

     — No tak. Wiem, że mówią, że jak złapiesz robotę w Umbrelli, to już na parędziesiąt lat, ale… Mam trochę dosyć, wiesz? Tego miasta, firmy. Nie mogę cały czas siedzieć w jednym miejscu, oszaleję przecież.

     Annette rzuciła okiem na przechodzące przez sufit pęknięcia. Jane była jedyną znajomą ze studiów, z którą utrzymywała regularny kontakt.

     — Hej, skąd ta mina? Chicago jest przecież blisko! Poza tym mamy przecież telefony i listy.

     — Wiem, ale… — Annette westchnęła i naciągnęła rękawy bluzki na knykcie. — Przepraszam, mój średni nastrój daje o sobie znać.

     — Nie martw się na zapas, jeszcze nie raz zrobimy sobie babski wieczór ze starym kinem i jakimś dobrym żarciem.

     Annette mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się z sentymentem. Miłość do amerykańskiego kina lat trzydziestych i czterdziestych połączyła je na samym początku studiów. Na seanse chodziły w niemal każdej wolnej chwili, a po zakończeniu zamykały się w pokoju w akademiku i godzinami rozmawiały o ulubionych produkcjach. Często leżały przy tym na przykrytej kocem wykładzinie i słuchały albumów Davida Bowiego — jedynej muzyki, którą obie lubiły tak samo.

 

     Kilkanaście minut później stały przed wejściem do baru. W powietrzu unosił się drażniący zapach spalin samochodowych. Annette schowała dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza i ukradkiem spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, która zapinała ostatnie guziki wiśniowej kurtki — Jane zawsze dobrze dopasowywała barwy ubrań do ciemnobrązowego koloru swojej skóry.

     — No to co? Zobaczymy się jeszcze przed moją przeprowadzką, co?

     Annette przydeptała topniejący lód na kałuży. Znowu popatrzyła na Jane. Wreszcie nie wytrzymała i zarzuciła jej ręce za szyję. Oparła czoło o ramię i zaczerpnęła pomarańczowego zapachu szamponu.

     — Hej, naprawdę zaczynam się martwić! Zawsze uciekałaś przed przytulaniem. — Jane oddała uścisk. — To nie tylko moja przeprowadzka, hm? Ann, jeżeli… nie musisz być we wszystkim najlepsza. Nie bierz sobie za dużo na głowę.

     Annette odsunęła się. Poczuła piekące ciepło w okolicach karku. Zawsze tak reagowała, gdy ulegała emocjom.

***

     Mijał drugi tydzień od spotkania z Jane. Dni dłużyły się jak miesiące, a częste spoglądanie na zegarek potęgowało to uczucie.

     Rzucenie się w wir pracy przynosiło dziwną ulgę — pomagało opanować ciężki jak ołów natłok myśli. Po powrocie do mieszkania Annette miała siłę tylko na ucieczkę od rzeczywistości — czytała fragmentami ulubione powieści i słuchała niezajmujących audycji radiowych. Unikała wiadomości, ale jednego wieczora trafiła na wypowiedź pewnego znanego badacza o tym, jak ważną rolę w obecnych czasach odgrywa etyka w badaniach naukowych. Doprawdy — pomyślała i zmieniła stację.

    

     Wciąż czuła przejmujące zimno, kiedy miała do czynienia z broniami bioorganicznymi. Potem czytała o postępach w kolejnych raportach i zastanawiała się nad swoją przyszłością w Umbrelli. Ciekawość była silniejsza od niepokoju i wcześniejszych wyobrażeń. Słowa Weskera o rzekomej szansy również wirowały w jej świadomości jak małe tornado.

 

***

     Annette zamknęła za sobą drzwi gabinetu. Szybko przebiegła wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Birkin siedział sam. Rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do pisania na klawiaturze głośno pracującego komputera.

     Od czasu rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej zdążyła odwiedzić ten pokój kilkakrotnie. Nie czuła już towarzyszącego jej tamtego dnia mocniejszego bicia serca. Spokojnym krokiem podeszła do biurka.

     — Wysterylizowałam narzędzia i zamówiłam publikacje, o które prosiłeś — oznajmiła. — Smith przyjdzie dopiero za trzy tygodnie. Jest jeszcze coś, co powinnam zrobić?

     Birkin przestał uderzać w klawisze. Splótł dłonie nad głową.

     — Usiądź na chwilę. Chcę porozmawiać.

     Zacisnęła zęby na wardze.

     — O czym?

     Nie odpowiedział od razu. Zaczął układać leżące w nieładzie dokumenty; z nadgarstka zsunął mu się zegarek.

     — Chciałem wrócić do naszej rozmowy o moich planach… czy może raczej o tym, co chciałbym ewentualnie robić w przyszłości.

     Wstał i skrzyżował ręce za plecami. Podszedł do pomalowanej na szaro ściany. Wisiały na niej różne dyplomy. Przesunął po jednym z nich opuszkami palców i uśmiechnął się kącikami warg.

     — Manipulowanie T dawało największą satysfakcję na samym początku. Teraz… — Poluzował niewprawnie zawiązany krawat. — Mam wrażenie, że stoję w miejscu. — Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział półgłosem. Oparł dłonie o krawędź biurka i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Tak wygląda urażona duma — pomyślała z lekką drwiną Annette i założyła nogę na nogę.

     — Od pewnego czasu jest trochę lepiej, ale… — Zawiesił głos. — To nadal nie jest satysfakcjonujące. Cały czas szukam.

     Przyłożyła palec do policzka.

     — Cena tu nie gra roli, prawda?

     Nie musiał nic mówić. Wystarczył nagły błysk w oku i pewny siebie wyraz twarzy. Podwijając rękawy kitla, Birkin ponownie usiadł przed biurkiem.

     — Chciałbym… chciałbym pracować nad czymś, co mogłoby wzmocnić zdolność regeneracyjną. Mam już pewien trop, ale… — przerwał i znowu wstał. Zabębnił palcami o parapet. Birkin przez chwilę wydawał się głęboko zatopiony w myślach.

     A potem zaczął opowiadać. O tym, że same bronie bioorganiczne nie wystarczą, o tym, że chciał znacznie więcej i był zdecydowany to osiągnąć. Każdemu kolejnemu słowu towarzyszyła żywa gestykulacja, a na twarzy Birkina odbijała się szeroka gama emocji. Patrzył w różne strony, zaciskał usta, otwierał szerzej oczy, by sekundę później je zmrużyć. Annette za to tylko czasami poruszyła nogą albo zmieniała ułożenie rąk. Mierzyła go przy tym dokładnym spojrzeniem.

     — Potrafisz słuchać — powiedział w pewnym momencie z wyraźnym uznaniem. — Al by mi już dawno przerwał i powiedział, że mam przestać teoretyzować i zająć się konkretami.

     — Dlaczego? Czasami trzeba też poteoretyzować.

     — Praktyczny Al. Czasami zbyt praktyczny.

     Al. Birkin był w tym miejscu chyba jedyną osobą, która mówiła o Weskerze w ten sposób.

     — Długo się z nim znasz?

     — Od początku — odparł i pokiwał głową. Oparł się biodrem o biurko. — Najpierw trochę rywalizowaliśmy, potem uznaliśmy, że współpraca jest lepsza.

     — No właśnie, początki… — Annette potarła dłonie i wypuściła głośno powietrze z ust. Zatrzymała wzrok na nagiej gałęzi, uderzającą w szybę okna. Przypominała szpony drapieżnego ptaka. — Jak to u ciebie wyglądało? To znaczy… jak na to wszystko zareagowałeś?

     Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Westchnął i przyłożył pięść do lekko wysuniętego podbródka.

     — Chodzi ci o laboratorium? Nie wiem, czy jest o czym mówić. Na początku mnie to wszystko odpychało i chciałem przenieść się do innego miejsca. — Zamilkł i zmierzwił włosy. — Potem poznałem możliwości, które to miejsce oferuje i trochę zapomniałem o swoich zamiarach.

     Annette miała nadzieję, że Birkin wydusi z siebie więcej. Nie zamierzała jednak drążyć tematu — wolała zostawić to na inną okazję. Odruchowo poprawiła kitel i spojrzała na ciemność za oknem — zaczęła tęsknić za ciepłem swojego łóżka.

     — To wszystko? Bo chciałabym już…

     — To laboratorium daje naprawdę duże możliwości — przerwał i stanął bliżej. Nawet na sekundę nie przestał na nią patrzeć. — Myślę, że możemy naprawdę dużo osiągnąć.

     — My? — spytała sceptycznie.

     — Annette, nie zgrywaj takiej skromnej. — Pokręcił głową. Nie była pewna, czy w tych słowach skrywało się więcej irytacji, czy rozbawienia. — Nie myślisz chyba, że mówiłbym ci to wszystko, gdybym nie zamierzał cię zaangażować w potencjalny projekt?

     — Z pewnością nie, doktorze. — Wstała i założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej. — Jestem ciekawa, co chcesz osiągnąć. I czy naprawdę za wszelką cenę.

     Uniósł brwi. Były odrobinę ciemniejsze od włosów.

     — Mnie bardziej ciekawi, do czego ty jesteś zdolna — mruknął niemal pobłażliwie i przesunął dłonią po jej ramieniu.

     Nie odpowiedziała. Zapytała, czy może już iść.

     Sama nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć — pomyślała, kiedy wyszła z gabinetu. Musiała jednak przyznać, że słowa Birkina zasiały w niej ziarno jeszcze większej ciekawości.

 

***

     — Poproszę panią na moment.

     Wesker pojawił się nagle. Annette wracała z krótkiej przerwy na kawę w towarzystwie Richa i Stevena Rossa, innego badacza pracującego przy projekcie T.

     Annette skinęła i podążyła za Weskerem. Odgłos ich kroków rozlegał się głucho po wąskim korytarzu.

     Weszli do obszernego, chłodnego pomieszczenia. To w nim miały miejsce ważniejsze zebrania. Na środku stał stół, a naprzeciwko niego wisiał ekran projekcyjny.

     — Zredaguje pani materiały do publikacji. Wspominałem o nich pani wcześniej — oznajmił Wesker, gdy otworzył szafkę przy podwójnych drzwiach. Wyjął z niej segregator.

     Omówili szczegóły. Wesker stał wyprostowany i nawet na moment nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego. Annette przeszło przez myśl, że bada każdy najmniejszy gest i reakcję. Było w tym coś nieznośne przytłaczającego.

 

     Po przedyskutowaniu zadania Annette chciała wyjść. Zawahała się jednak, gdy jej dłoń spoczęła na klamce.

     — Mogę o coś zapytać?

     — Proszę. — Wesker nie wydawał się szczególnie zainteresowany. Przekręcił kluczyk w zamku gabloty.

     — Zastanawiałam się… — Zacisnęła usta i powiodła wzrokiem po matowych płytkach. — Jaki jest sens tego wszystkiego? Dlaczego jest to lepsze od zwykłej produkcji leków? — Podskórnie wiedziała, że to naiwne pytania.

     Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Annette miała wrażenie, że patrzył na nią jak na wyjątkowo intrygujący obiekt badań. Mrożąca myśl.

     — To pytanie do Spencera, nie do mnie. Ja wykonuję swoje obowiązki i robię to, co ważne dla moich celów.

     Cisza. Annette skrzyżowała ręce i odetchnęła cicho.

     — A co z etyką? Nigdy się pan nad nią nie zastanawiał?

     Co cię to interesuje, prosisz się o kłopoty — skarciła się zaraz w myślach. Zwykle kamienna twarz Weskera nieznacznie drgnęła. Zmrużył oczy.

     — Proszę mnie uważnie posłuchać — wycedził i zadarł podbródek. — Nie interesują mnie pani prywatne przekonania i wątpliwości. Oczekuję dobrze wykonanej pracy. — Zrobił przerwę, krzyżując ręce za plecami. — Obserwuję panią tak jak pozostałych pracowników i wolałbym, żeby skupiła się pani na swoich obowiązkach. Ostatni plan projektu wymaga sporych poprawek. Nie zamierzam przymykać na to oka, proszę o tym pamiętać.

     Annette napięła mięśnie żuchwy. Czuła się tak, jakby w jej skórę uderzył podmuch wyjątkowo lodowatego wiatru.

     — Pamiętam, co mówiłem na pani rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej. — Wesker stanął przy drzwiach i chwycił klamkę. — Wiem też, że każdy potencjał można zmarnować.

     Znowu zapadła cisza. Annette miała na końcu języka uszczypliwą odpowiedź, nie wypowiedziała jednak tych słów na głos. Wcześniejsze pytanie było wystarczająco niefortunne.

     — Jeżeli chciała pani udowodnić sobie, że jest pani lepszą osobą, to trafiła pani źle. — Wesker uniósł kącik ust. — Wiemy, kogo zatrudniamy. Do widzenia.

     Przełknęła  ślinę i mruknęła coś w odpowiedzi. Zachciało się moralizowania — pomyślała cierpko, gdy wyszła na korytarz. Czuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w okolicy klatki piersiowej.

     Szybkim krokiem, prawie truchtem, ruszyła przed siebie. Ktoś ją zawołał, chyba Rich, ale zignorowała to.

 

[1] The Clash – „Should I Stay or Should I Go”


	3. III

III

     Annette zastygła w bezruchu, kiedy zobaczyła, że Birkin nie był w gabinecie sam. Przy biurku stał mężczyzna w sile wieku. Przygarbiony opierał dłonie z uwydatnionymi na ich powierzchni żyłami o blat.

     — Annette — powiedział Birkin i uniósł głowę. — Dobrze, że już jesteś. Doktorze, proszę mi wybaczyć, ale mam do omówienia pewną sprawę ze swoją pracownicą.

     — Mogę przyjść później — zaproponowała.

     — Nie ma takiej potrzeby — odparł starszy z nich i zmierzył Annette nieufnym spojrzeniem. Zmarszczki na jego ziemistej twarzy pogłębiły się. — Birkin, wrócimy jeszcze do tej rozmowy.

     Opieszale powlókł się w stronę wyjścia. Coś w jego ruchach przywoływało na myśl przyczajone zwierzę. Birkin patrzył na drzwi z nachmurzonym czołem.

     — Przyszłam nie w porę?

     — Daj spokój. — Machnął ręką. — Nie mam czasu na jego wymysły.

     Poczuła ukłucie ciekawości, ale szybko je zdusiła i nie skomentowała tych słów. Zamiast tego chciała przypomnieć mu, po co tu przyszła, on jednak odezwał się pierwszy:

     — Chyba muszę na chwilę wyjść. Idziesz ze mną?

     Ściągnęła brwi.

     — Mamy przecież coś do omówienia. Poza tym powinnam wrócić zaraz do pracy.

     Birkin pochylił się nad biurkiem. Spostrzegła kilkudniowy zarost na jego policzkach.

     — Potraktuj to jako polecenie służbowe.

     Parsknęła.

 

     Moment później szli ścieżką biegnącą przez las Arklay. Pod podeszwami ich butów szeleściły gałęzie i liście. Wiatr poruszał drzewami, świszcząc przy tym niepokojąco.

     Birkin długo milczał. Trzymał dłonie w kieszeniach kurtki i nieobecnym wzrokiem spoglądał na ciemniejące niebo. Czasami bezgłośnie poruszał ustami.

     — To był Marcus, tak? — Annette przerwała ciszę.

     Birkin przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Zaraz potem kiwnął głową.

     — Ta. Drogi przyjaciel Spencera.

     James Marcus, drugi założyciel Umbrelli. Pod koniec lat siedemdziesiątych odkrył wirusa T, potem czuwał nad jego rozwojem. Annette czytała o tym w jednym z raportów i od tamtej pory często zastanawiała się nad obecnym wpływem Marcusa na badania prowadzone w Umbrelli.

     — Nigdy wcześniej go tutaj nie widziałam.

     — Bo siedzi w tych swoich laboratoriach i powtarza bezcelowe eksperymenty. Marnowanie potencjału wirusa. — Oczy Birkina pociemniały, tembr głosu obniżył się. — Stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Spencer odsunął go od władzy.

     Zwolnił kroku. Przyłożył pięść do podbródka, a jego usta drgnęły w uśmiechu.

     — Czasami się zastanawiam, kto kogo prędzej wykończy.

     — O czym ty mówisz? — Annette odruchowo przycisnęła skrzyżowane ręce do piersi. — Jest aż tak źle?

     — Nie musisz brać wszystkiego tak dosłownie.

     Odwróciła głowę i osłoniła twarz przed powiewem wiatru.

     — Po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć, co się tutaj dzieje.

     Birkin przyłożył nagle dłoń do jej pleców.

     — Za dużo o tym wszystkim myślisz — powiedział dziwnie spokojnym tonem. Nie pasował do niego. — Konflikt Spencera i Marcusa przecież cię nie dotyczy.

     Nie uwierzyła. Być może była tylko niewiele znaczącym pionkiem w tej osobliwej grze, ale nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że ewentualne skutki złych relacji odczułaby na własnej skórze.

     — Al wspominał mi o waszej niedawnej rozmowie. — Odchrząknął. — Podobno masz jakieś wątpliwości.

     Annette przymknęła na chwilę oczy. Przykładając dłonie do skrzydełek nosa, pokręciła głową.

     — Myślałam, że ta rozmowa pozostanie między nami.

     — Słuchaj. — Birkin popatrzył wokół siebie. Jakby myślał, że ktoś ich podsłuchiwał. — Nie uwierzę, że chcesz zrezygnować. Widzę przecież, że się angażujesz i jesteś zainteresowana tym, co będzie dalej.

     — Może i jestem — przerwała mu zbyt głośno. Zacisnęła palce na nadgarstku i dodała ciszej: — Ale myślę też o swoich wcześniejszych planach. Nie wiem… nie wiem, czy mogę z nich zrezygnować.

     — Plany się zmieniają — zauważył i kopnął mały kamień na ścieżce. — Dostosowanie się do nowych sytuacji jest ważną umiejętnością. Może będziesz musiała zrezygnować z tego, co sobie do tej pory planowałaś, ale… — Przystanął. Przybrał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. — Pamiętaj, żadna inna firma farmaceutyczna nie rozwija się tak szybko. No, przynajmniej w okolicy.

     Annette, patrząc na korony drzew, przeszła kilka kroków. Wiedziała, że Umbrella miała uprzywilejowaną pozycję w Raccoon City i pobliskich miejscowościach. Przecież dlatego ubiegała się o pracę właśnie tutaj.

     Annette poczuła na ramieniu uścisk dłoni Birkina. Podniosła wzrok, a przez jej głowę przebiegła szybka jak piorun myśl, że to współpraca z nim trzymała ją w tym miejscu najmocniej.

     — Mieszasz mi w głowie — powiedziała z nikłym uśmiechem.

     — Taka moja rola. — Rozłożył ręce. — Chodź, wracamy.

     Ruszyła za nim. Myśli o Marcusie i Spencerze towarzyszyły jej niemal przez całą drogę, kłębiąc się jak ciemne chmury.

     — Annette?

     — Tak?

     Stanął tuż przed nią. Opuścił ramiona, schował ręce za plecami.

     — Może wyjdziesz ze mną na piwo? — W jego głosie wyczuła cień niepewności.

     — Na piwo? Ty w ogóle wychodzisz ze swojej kryjówki?

     — Wyobraź sobie, że czasami tak.

     Annette przyjrzała się mu badawczo. Nie myślała, że Birkin oczekiwał od niej czegokolwiek poza udaną współpracą i okazjonalną rozmową podczas przerw.

     — Nie wiem, czy powinniśmy. — Spoważniała i minęła go. — Jesteś moim szefem.

     — Jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi, nie sądzę, żebyśmy się musieli przed kimkolwiek tłumaczyć — stwierdził. — Ale nalegać nie będę. — Zgiął ręce w łokciach i uniósł otwarte dłonie.

     Poczuła ożywienie. Próbowała jednak ostudzić to uczucie; musiała zachować czujność i zobaczyć, co wyniknie z tej sytuacji.

     — Okej, niech będzie.

     Jeden zero dla ciebie — dodała w myślach.

 

***

      Umówili się na najbliższy piątek w samym sercu Raccoon City.

     Annette ostrożnym krokiem zeszła po śliskich schodach, prowadzących do wejścia baru. Obok drzwi widniał podświetlany butelkowo zielony napis „Black Jack”. Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka.

     Rozpinając płaszcz, przeszła po wyłożonej białymi i czarnymi płytkami podłodze. Birkina jeszcze nie było.

     Po zamówieniu piwa Annette usiadła na stołku barowym w dalszym kącie pomieszczenia — w tym samym miejscu, w którym często przesiadywała kiedyś z Jane. Oparła łokieć o drewniany, podniszczony blat i omiotła lokal spojrzeniem. Kilku młodych mężczyzn rozmawiało o czymś żywo z barczystym kelnerem, jakaś grupka grała w pinball. Kolejne minuty umykały zbyt szybko. Mam nadzieję, że to żaden głupi żart — Annette zacisnęła palce wokół wysokiej szklanki.

     Ale przyszedł. Ze śniegiem topniejącym na znoszonej czarnej kurtce. Niemal od razu nawiązał z Annette kontakt wzrokowy.

     — Cześć — powiedział Birkin, gdy usiadł obok. — Wybacz spóźnienie, ale… — Spojrzał ukradkiem przez ramię, ściszył głos. — Mieliśmy drobny wypadek. MA-121 poza kontrolą nie wróży niczego dobrego.

     — Co? — Annette poczuła, że krew odpływa jej z twarzy. — MA-121 poza kontrolą?

     — Żartowałem — wyjaśnił spokojnie. — W laboratorium wszystko pod kontrolą. Chciałem sprawdzić twoją reakcję.

     — Masz dziwaczne poczucie humoru — sarknęła. — I brzmisz bardzo przekonująco.

     — Dostosowuję się do warunków. — Uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. — Idę po piwo.

     Zdjął kurtkę i przygładził materiał rozpinanego swetra. Annette po raz pierwszy widziała Birkina bez kitla.

     — Nie myślałam, że lubisz odwiedzać bary dla studentów — stwierdziła, gdy wrócił z obficie pieniącym się piwem. Strużka napoju ściekła po jego kciuku. — Zwłaszcza w towarzystwie podwładnych.

     — Wiem, że mam opinię nierozstającego się z mikroskopem fiksata. — Zastukał szczupłymi palcami o kufel. — Ale nawet taki fiksat jak ja musi czasami gdzieś wyjść. A towarzystwo… dobrze mi się z tobą rozmawia. To chyba wystarczy? Poza tym…  — Pociągnął łyk piwa. — Kto powiedział, że zawsze będziesz tylko podwładną?

     Myślała, że nie mówił do końca poważnie, postanowiła więc zmienić temat.

     — Szesnastolatek pod skrzydłami Umbrelli — mruknęła, a on skinął głową. Spostrzegła, że po jego twarzy przemknął wyraz dumy. — Byłam zazdrosna! — przyznała i zaśmiała się cicho na wspomnienie pewnego jesiennego poranka. „Widziałaś? Jakiś dzieciak gwiazdą korporacji” — oznajmił wtedy tata i rzucił na stół wydanie „Raccoon Daily”. Annette, przeżuwając kawałek tostu, przeczytała artykuł z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.

     — Inni wykrzykiwali hasła o braku przyszłości, ja zdawałem kolejne egzaminy. Czasami trochę żałuję, bo mnie trochę ominęło — dodał szeptem, chyba bardziej do siebie. Podrapał się po karku. — Miałem trafić do oddziału w Chicago… — Zamilkł, kiedy jacyś mężczyźni za nim wdali się w scysję. Łypnął na nich, wzruszył ramionami. — Jako dzieciak przynosiłem do domu różne książki i próbowałem eksperymentować. Ojciec się wściekał.

     — A teraz? Nadal się wścieka?

     Odetchnął głośno i potrząsnął kuflem. Piana leniwie spłynęła po ściance.

     — Schlebiał sobie. Najpierw mówił, że tracę czas, potem próbował mi wmówić, że to jego zasługa — parsknął nieprzyjemnym śmiechem. — Mamy sporadyczny kontakt, ale nie ma o czym mówić, bo nie ma za tym żadnej łzawej historyjki o zniszczonym dzieciństwie, po prostu… nigdy się specjalnie nie lubiliśmy, to wszystko. Matki za to nigdy nie znałem i raczej już nie poznam.

     Annette słyszała w głosie Birkina doskonałą obojętność, może nawet znudzenie. Jego dłonie spoczywały w bezruchu na blacie, twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, gdy mówił o pracy; kiedy towarzyszyły mu pełne ekspresji ruchy, słowa wypowiadane w pośpiechu.

     Znowu pomyślała o tacie. Bywało różnie, ale nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogli kiedykolwiek stracić kontakt.

     — Nie żałujesz? — spytała ochrypniętym głosem.

     — Czego miałbym żałować? To tylko przypadkowe pokrewieństwo.

     Przez chwilę szukała właściwej odpowiedzi. Przesuwała paznokciami po blacie. Być może był to moment, w którym powinna poczuć niepokój, ale zamiast tego chciała wiedzieć więcej. Kontakt z Birkinem miał w sobie coś ze smaku zakazanego owocu.

     — Co jest w takim razie ważne? Albo inaczej… Potrzebujesz w ogóle innych?

     — Jasne, że tak. Po prostu pokrewieństwo czasami nie wystarcza. Potrzebuję kogoś, z kim łączy mnie coś więcej.

     Przysunął się. Poczuła wątły zapach jego dezodorantu. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu — Annette sączyła resztkę piwa i trawiła słowa Birkina. Muzyka, rozmowy, brzęk szklanek i pozostałe dźwięki zaczęły blednąć.

     — Coś więcej? — podjęła i nawinęła kosmyk włosów na palec. — Na przykład pracowanie w tej samej koszmarnej korporacji?

     — Na przykład. Albo te same koszmarne zainteresowania naukowe.

     — Mówiłam ci już, że mieszasz mi w głowie?

     Zaśmiał się. Jego śmiech był zazwyczaj taki sam — krótki, zdławiony. Za każdym razem towarzyszył mu niepokojący błysk w oku. Annette zdążyła to polubić.

     Zaczęli rozmawiać o błahostkach. Nieobowiązujące rozmowy nigdy nie były jej mocną stroną, ale w tamtym momencie słowa płynęły same, a myśli cichły.

     — Miło było, ale będę się zbierać — powiedziała, gdy po pewnym czasie spojrzała na zegarek. Za chwilę miała wybić jedenasta.

     — Odprowadzę cię. Zobaczę przy okazji, gdzie mieszkasz.

     — Zamierzasz mnie śledzić? — Uniosła brew.

     Zmrużył oczy.

     — Może i mam pewne braki w kompetencjach społecznych, ale bez przesady.

     Roześmiała się i chwyciła swój płaszcz. Chwilę później byli już poza barem.

 

***

     Tego roku wiosna przyszła do Raccoon City szybko. Powietrze stało się rześkie, a powłoki śniegu powoli topniały, odsłaniając wilgotne ścieżki, ziemię i trawę.

     Annette wysiadła z wagonu kolejki. Rankami i popołudniami pociągami często podróżowali pracownicy Umbrelli — przystanki zostały umiejscowione w pobliżu wielu oddziałów. Nic dziwnego, przecież to właśnie ta firma w dużym stopniu finansowała budowę stacji kolejowych w tych okolicach.

     Annette zmierzała w stronę drogi prowadzącej do jej mieszkania, kiedy nieoczekiwanie usłyszała za sobą głos Richa. Moment po tym poczuła uścisk jego dłoni na ramieniu. Obejrzała się i spytała zaskoczona:

     — Rich? Co ty tutaj robisz?

     — Zauważyłem cię dopiero jak wysiedliśmy — wyjaśnił. — Tak pomyślałem… Nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji pogadać poza robotą, chyba czas to zmienić, co?

     — Czemu nie. Możemy pójść do mnie, to niedaleko stąd.

     Rich skinął głową.

     — Prowadź.

 

     — Herbaty, kawy? — zapytała Annette, gdy po wejściu do mieszkania przekroczyli próg kuchni.

     — Kawy. Może być mocna. — Rich uśmiechnął się blado i przerzucił marynarkę przez ramię. Usiadł na krześle przy małym stole. — Zauważyłem, że coraz lepiej odnajdujesz się w labie. I… — Zamilkł. — To ma coś wspólnego z szefem, co?

     Annette złapała mocniej uchwyt czajnika. Nie patrzyła na Richa. Aż tak to widać? — zastanowiła się i przekręciła kurek. Od spotkania w Black Jack powoli oswajała się z myślą, że dobry kontakt z Birkinem — Williamem? Myślenie o nim po imieniu przychodziło coraz łatwiej — pomagał jej w odnalezieniu się w nowej rzeczywistości. Nawet jeżeli wciąż nie była z tego szczególnie dumna.

     — Nie sądziłam, że zwracasz uwagę na takie szczegóły — powiedziała wreszcie. Syknęła, gdy zauważyła, że woda zaczęła wylewać się z czajnika.

     — Po prostu… — Uderzył dłońmi o uda i wstał. — Mogę zapalić? Łapska mi się trzęsą, cholerne uzależnienie.

     — Tak. Tylko otwórz okno.

     Z kieszeni marynarki wyciągnął paczkę Marlboro. Po chwili wypuścił z ust szary dym, a jego kwadratowa twarz przez ułamek sekundy wyglądała na bardziej zrelaksowaną. Annette wsunęła ręce do kieszeni dżinsów i patrzyła wyczekująco.

     — Uważaj na niego. To skupiony na sobie świr. 

     Miała ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi.

     — Rich, pamiętaj, że wszyscy pracujemy w tym samym miejscu. — Zdjęła czajnik z palnika i zalała wrzącą wodą kubki. — Chcesz czy nie, mamy z tym świrem sporo wspólnego.

     — Tak, ale… — Nerwowym ruchem strzepnął popiół na talerzyk. Zaczął gnieść kołnierz pogniecionej koszuli. — Kurwa, masz rację, niepotrzebnie próbuję się wybielić. Po prostu… zdążyłem cię polubić i nie chciałbym, żebyś się sparzyła czy coś.

     — Nie martw się, jestem już dużą dziewczynką i staram się podejmować świadome decyzje.

     Podeszła do parapetu. Ignorowała zapach dymu tytoniowego i smętnie patrzyła na uderzające w szybę krople deszczu. Świr, świr, świr. Wiedziała przecież. Nikt nie musiał jej ostrzegać.

     — Poznałem kogoś. — Rich zmienił szybko temat. Obrócił w palcach papierosa, po czym znowu się zaciągnął. — Ale nie wiem, czy powinienem to ciągnąć. Linda… ona wie, że pracuję w Umbrelli, ale nie wie dokładnie, czym się zajmuję. I wolałbym, żeby tak zostało.

     — Rezygnacja?

     Rich potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

     — Nie. — Jego głos wydał się nagle wypruty z emocji. — Trzyma mnie tutaj ciekawość. Tobie chyba mogę się do tego przyznać, nie? — zaśmiał się, ale zabrzmiało to jak ponura parodia śmiechu. — Ten pieprzony wirus… — Opuścił głowę i wolną dłonią złapał krawędź parapetu. — Jego działanie, to, co robi z… — Urwał. — To naprawdę działa jak narkotyk. 

     — Jak narkotyk — powtórzyła bezbarwnym głosem. — Ciekawa wymówka.

     — Nazywaj to jak chcesz. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Prędzej czy później przestanę bawić się w takie wymówki. Ciebie też to czeka. — Wskazał na nią palcem.  — Zwłaszcza, jeżeli nadal zamierzasz kumplować się z Birkinem.

     Nie odpowiedziała. Nie zamierzała tłumaczyć swoich wyborów.


	4. IV

IV

   Wieczorny spacer po cichym i niemal pustym parku przyniósł ukojenie.

   Czasami przychodził moment, w którym chciała iść szybko przed siebie, bez celu. Przestać na chwilę myśleć. Odpocząć.

   Zaczęło się w szkole średniej, gdy odkryła, że te długie przechadzki pozwalały orzeźwić umysł po nauce. Niezbędna chwila oddechu.

   — Mogłabyś wcześniej wychodzić — mruknął kiedyś tata. Siedział nachmurzony przy stole kuchennym z długopisem w ręku. Okulary zsunęły mu się na czubek nosa.

   — Mówiłam ci, że to działa tylko wieczorami. — Annette schyliła głowę, żeby pocałować go w zarośnięty policzek. — Nie musisz się martwić.

   Mimo wszystko rozumiał i nie próbował dalej ingerować.

  

   Kilka lat później wciąż tego potrzebowała. Po rozpoczęciu pracy w nowym oddziale może nawet bardziej niż kiedyś.

   Nie zawsze jednak była w stanie zapanować nad biegiem myśli.

   Ostatnie zebranie. Patrzyła na wyświetlane na ekranie projektora zdjęcia i informacje dotyczące broni bioorganicznych. Poczuła nagłe uderzenia gorąca, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej obecna reakcja odbiegała od tej początkowej. Annette nawet nie zdążyła zauważyć, kiedy to przyszło. Nie czuła drżenia rąk, a wypita kawa nie spływała przełykiem jak przez wąską rurę.

Annette zaczęła myśleć o tym jako o dużym wyzwaniu. Czymś, co mogło otworzyć kolejne drzwi. Właśnie dlatego ostrożnie zapytała, czy potencjału T nie da się wykorzystać w inny sposób.

   — Czekam na pani propozycje — powiedział Wesker z zimną uprzejmością. — Po to się tutaj spotykamy, żeby porozmawiać o ewentualnych planach.

   Spostrzegła, że William — spotkanie w barze naprawdę ułatwiło myślenie o nim po imieniu — podniósł wzrok znad pliku notatek i uśmiechnął się kącikami warg. Chyba zachęcająco. Odchrząknęła.

   — Na pewno dam panu znać, jeśli wymyślę coś wartego uwagi.

  

   Stanęła przy fontannie, oparła dłonie o wilgotny mur. Zastanawiała się nad potencjalnym nowym projektem. W tamtym momencie na myśl przychodziły tylko słowa Williama o wzmocnieniu zdolności regeneracyjnej.

   Wciągnęła głęboko chłodne powietrze. Miała nadzieję, że nie skończy się na złudnych nadziejach.

   Że decyzja o pozostaniu w tym miejscu zaowocuje czymś wartościowym. O ile to określenie w tym kontekście było odpowiednie.

   Dochodziła jedenasta. Czas wrócić do domu.

  

***

  

Szukała kluczy w kieszeniach kurtki, gdy go nagle zobaczyła. Stał przy samochodzie na pobliskim parkingu. Światło lampy ulicznej padało na jego wyprostowaną sylwetkę.

   — William? — Annette podeszła bliżej.

   Niemal od razu odwrócił głowę.

   — Kogo ja widzę. — Zamknął drzwi. — Nie za późno na spacery?

   — Przecież to najlepsza pora. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Bardziej mnie zastanawia, co ty tutaj robisz. Jednak postanowiłeś mnie śledzić?

   — Nie tym razem — odparł i przesunął dłonią po szybie. — Wracam od ojca. Czasami trzeba stworzyć pozory i pobawić się w dobrą rodzinę.

   Wspominał ostatnio, że znał te okolice.

   — Może wejdziesz na chwilę? — zapytała bez namysłu.

   Uniósł krótko brew. Potem podrzucił klucz i złapał go jak wirującą monetę.

   — Skoro zapraszasz.

 

   — Usiądź, zrobię nam coś do picia — powiedziała, kiedy weszli do pokoju. — Mam nadzieję, że lubisz brownie.

   — Strzał w dziesiątkę. — William omiótł spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. — Mogę zobaczyć? — Wskazał na półkę z książkami.

   Annette przytaknęła, po czym poszła do kuchni. Gdy wróciła z herbatą i ciastem, William siedział na podłodze oparty o regał z powieścią Agathy Christie w dłoniach. Na jego twarzy malował się niecodzienny spokój.

   William wyglądał inaczej. Lepiej.

   — Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio czytałem coś normalnego. Dzięki. — Sięgnął po kubek. — Cały czas siedzę w raportach albo się dokształcam.

   — Można przecież zwariować.

   Uśmiechnął się z cieniem ironii. Zamknął książkę.

   — Często to słyszę.

   — Domyślam się. — Annette wbiła zęby w ciasto. Przypomniała sobie niedawne słowa Richa i uniosła kącik ust. — Pewnie najczęściej za plecami.

   — Można tak powiedzieć. — William wstał i podszedł do małej komody naprzeciwko drzwi. Stało na niej kilka oprawionych w ramkę zdjęć. — Twoi rodzice?

   Skinęła głową i rzuciła okiem na fotografię. Tata obejmował mamę ramieniem. Annette przeszło przez myśl — jak zawsze, gdy spoglądała na to zdjęcie — że już dawno nie widziała tak uśmiechniętego ojca.

   — Dziwnie mi się zawsze patrzy na zdjęcia rodzinne. Zwłaszcza na matki — mruknął. Ułamek sekundy po tym chrząknął i przesunął dłonią po włosach. — Często ich widujesz?

   — Tatę regularnie. Mama… — Odetchnęła głośno, obejmując ramiona. — Mama nie żyje. Zmarła, jak miałam jakieś czternaście lat.

   Nie lubiła o tym mówić. Nie lubiła tej niezręcznej ciszy i pełnych współczucia spojrzeń.

   William milczał. Wyglądał tak, jakby szukał odpowiedniego słowa. Przygryzł wargę i podwinął rękawy jasnej koszuli.

   — Przykro mi — wydusił wreszcie.

   — W porządku. Szybko się pozbierałam. — Przynajmniej w porównaniu do taty, dodała w myślach. — Chyba nigdy nie byłyśmy jakoś blisko.

Pokiwał głową i wziął łyk napoju.

   — Przemyślałam naszą rozmowę. — Zmieniła pośpiesznie temat. Usiadła na skraju łóżka i przygładziła poszewkę kołdry.

   — Hm?

   — Wiesz, o zmianach. — Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i założyła je za ucho. — Chyba miałeś rację. Poza tym nie po to wysłuchiwałam bzdur o tym, że kobiety nie nadają się do nauki, żeby teraz rezygnować z tego, co już osiągnęłam. Nie chcę się cofać.

   Spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem. Pomyślała, że Wesker patrzył w podobny sposób, ale w przypadku Williama nie działało to tak przytłaczająco.          

— Podoba mi się ta nieustępliwość. Jedna z moich ulubionych cech — przyznał z wyraźnym uznaniem. — Oczywiście masz rację. Chociaż… — zawahał się. — Trochę dziwnie mi o tym przy tobie mówić, ale… Miałem kiedyś podobne poglądy o kobietach. Może nie tak skrajne, ale mimo wszystko.

   — Tak? — Annette ściągnęła brwi.

   — Nie patrz tak mnie. — Uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. — Zdążyłem zmądrzeć. Trochę przez Ala. Parę lat temu rozmawialiśmy o tym i wytknął mi, że jako naukowiec nie powinienem zamykać się w swoich uprzedzeniach.

   — Wesker? — zapytała sceptycznie. — Dla niego to ważne?

   — Pragmatyzm. Nie ignoruj faktów dla własnej wygody i tak dalej. Raczej nie postrzega tego pod kątem równościowym — stwierdził z rozbawieniem w głosie. — W każdym razie otworzyło mi to trochę oczy.

   Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. Nie mogła oczekiwać niczego innego.

   — Nie ukrywam, że współpraca z tobą również pomaga.

   — Naprawdę? Powinnam się zarumienić?

   Zgiął rękę i rozpiął guzik przy rękawie. Zmierzył ją nieco kpiącym spojrzeniem.

   — Masz otwarty umysł, chcesz szukać nowych rozwiązań — powiedział. — To bardzo ważne cechy.

   Zacisnęła palce na kubku. Poczuła przyjemny przypływ ciepła na policzkach.

   — Nie sądziłam, że tak chętnie rozdajesz komplementy.

   — Nie znoszę pochlebstw — odparł poważnie. — Ale jeżeli widzę, że można pochwalić, to czemu nie? — Podszedł do stojącego na regale radia. — Mogę włączyć?

   — Jasne.

   Przekręcił gałkę. Ciszę przerwał modny w ostatnim czasie glam metal. William skrzywił się i zmienił stację. Potem kolejną. Zostawił, gdy z głośników popłynęła muzyka fortepianowa.

   Zajął miejsce na fotelu po drugiej stronie pokoju. Annette usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na pościeli. Bębnił palcami o poręcz. Coś w tym geście przywodziło na myśl chaotyczne uderzanie w klawisze instrumentu. Zaduma Williama — mrużył oczy, opierał wolną rękę na policzku — dobrze współgrała z tym skojarzeniem.

   Annette przyłapała się na tym, że zbyt długo patrzyła na jego dłonie. Pokręciła głową i opadła na materac. Rama łóżka zaskrzypiała.

  

   Nie sprawdzali godziny przez dłuższy czas. William czasami wstawał, żeby przejść kilka kroków po pokoju. Przeczesywał wtedy włosy palcami, zadzierał lekko podbródek.

   Obecność Williama nie drażniła. Nawet wtedy, gdy przestrzeń wypełniały głównie jego słowa, gdy Annette miała ochotę tylko słuchać.

   Ostrożnie, ostrożnie — napomniała się w duchu. Nie chciała się tym zachłysnąć. Zachowanie trzeźwości umysłu było kluczowe.          

  

   — Już czwarta? — mruknął w pewnym momencie, zerkając na zegarek. — Zabrałem ci prawie całą noc. — Wstał i przeciągnął się. — Wybacz.

   — Przecież cię zaprosiłam. — Przetarła twarz. — Zamówię ci taksówkę, hm? Wolałabym, żebyś nie wsiadał do samochodu zmęczony. — Poszła do kuchni, aby wykonać telefon.

   — Miło, że się o mnie martwisz.

   Spojrzała na niego przez ramię ze słuchawką przy uchu.

   — To tylko zdrowy rozsądek.

  

   — Wypadałoby to jakoś spalić. — Po odłożeniu telefonu wskazała głową na pusty talerz po brownie. — Co powiesz na niedzielne bieganie?

   — Bieganie? — powtórzył powoli.

   — Chyba masz jakieś buty sportowe? — Oparła się ramieniem o ścianę. — Odpowiednie tempo na początek i będzie świetnie, zobaczysz. Przy okazji odbierzesz auto.

   Jeszcze przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby myślał, że żartowała. Pokręcił głową.

   — No dobrze. Widzę, że nie mam innego wyjścia.

   Zaśmiała się.

   — Nie. Zapomnij. — Zapisała numer na kartce. — Zadzwoń, omówimy szczegóły.

   Schował świstek do kieszeni kurtki. Po jego twarzy przebiegł lekki uśmiech. Nagle stanął bardzo blisko. Przytulił ją. Annette w pierwszej chwili odruchowo zesztywniała, ale potem oddała uścisk. Czuła jego policzek przy skroni, dłonie przesuwające się po plecach. Oddech uderzający w ucho.

   — To widzimy się w niedzielę — powiedział, gdy nacisnął klamkę.

   Annette zatopiła dłoń w nieułożonych włosach. Jeszcze czuła jego zapach, jeszcze słyszała głos, jakby wciąż stał obok.

   Senność nie przychodziła.

 

***

 

   Sport rano dodawał więcej energii niż kawa.

   Annette lubiła biegać jeszcze przed zanim niebo przejaśniło się, kiedy towarzyszył jej jedynie szum orzeźwiającego wiatru i skrzypienie drzew. Krew w żyłach zaczynała płynąć prędzej i swobodniej.

   Powolny trucht również skrywał w sobie pewien urok.

   Annette zatrzymała się przy ławce i wysypała z buta piasek. William po chwili stanął obok. Oparł dłonie o uda, złapał głębszy oddech.

— Al by mnie teraz zabił śmiechem.

— Chciałabym to zobaczyć. — Poprawiła związane włosy. — To znaczy śmiejącego się Weskera.

— Zdarza mu się. — Strzepnął ziemię z nogawki. — Zobaczysz, jak go bliżej poznasz — dodał z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

Annette zmarszczyła czoło i oparła dłonie na biodrach. Próbowała wyobrazić sobie wolny wieczór spędzany w towarzystwie Weskera. Nie wyszło.

— Nie wiem, czy mam na to ochotę. Jemu chyba też się nie śpieszy.

— Nie jest aż tak źle. Chcesz się jeszcze przejść?

Przytaknęła.

 

 

— Powiedz coś o swoich wcześniejszych planach.

Wyglądał zabawnie, gdy ubrany w dresy i z twarzą lekko zaczerwienioną od wysiłku mówił o sprawach związanych z ich pracą.

— Trochę tego było — odparła, pocierając podbródek. — Na pewno myślałam o szczepionkach.

Dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów na głos poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie w żołądku. Szczepionki. Przypomniała sobie ożywioną dyskusję na studiach o niedawno odkrytym AIDS i o tym, co tę chorobę mogło wywoływać. Kilka miesięcy temu czytała o wyizolowaniu wirusów. Wtedy jeszcze myślała o możliwości pracy nad szczepionką.

— Ale jakie to ma teraz znaczenie.

— Dlaczego miałoby nie mieć? — zapytał. — To bardzo ważne. I może się przydać w przyszłości.

Rzuciła mu powątpiewające spojrzenie. Nie odpowiedziała.

— Chciałbym wiedzieć więcej. Chciałbym… — Kaszlnął w dłoń. — Chciałbym wiedzieć, w jakim kierunku chcesz zmierzać. Czy można to jakoś połączyć z moimi planami.

— Co jeżeli się nie da? — Przeszła kilka kroków do przodu. Skrzyżowała ręce.

— Myślę, że po przedyskutowaniu i przemyśleniu odpowiednich kwestii byłoby to możliwe — odparł, prostując się. — Annette, pamiętaj, że sam nie chcę ciągle nad tym samym pracować. Nad T. — Zawiesił głos, poprawił kaptur. — Chcę iść dalej. Tak jak ty.

— Zobaczymy, czy masz rację. — Annette schowała dłonie w kieszeniach bluzy i uśmiechnęła się słabo. — Porozmawiamy o tym, ale… Nie teraz, co? Chcę odpocząć.

— W porządku — zgodził się, chowając ręce za plecami. — Może masz ochotę gdzieś pojechać? Nad rzekę?

— Chyba mam lepszy pomysł. Ale najpierw się przebierzmy.

 

Jakiś czas później siedzieli w samochodzie Williama.

— Słucham propozycji.

— Na studiach lubiłyśmy z przyjaciółką pożyczać samochód jej chłopaka i jeździć po mieście. Tak po prostu, bez celu — wspomniała z nutką sentymentu w głosie. — Chcę to powtórzyć.

— To ma jakiś sens? — spytał rozbawiony.

— Nie. Ale jest fajne. Dorzucę ci się do paliwa.

— Daj spokój. — Machnął ręką i włożył kluczyk do stacyjki. — Masz jeszcze kontakt z tą przyjaciółką?

— Mam. — Zapięła pasy, usiadła wygodniej w fotelu. — Po studiach nawet razem pracowałyśmy. Przeprowadziła się niedawno do Chicago.

— Chicago — powtórzył prawie bezgłośnie i uderzył palcami górę kierownicy. — Miałem tam pracować.

— Mówiłeś. Właściwie… Czemu nie skorzystałeś?

— Wolę mniejsze miasta. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Poza tym i tak tam muszę jeździć. Ale dobra, mieliśmy nie rozmawiać o pracy. — Przekręcił kluczyk. Rozległ się warkot silnika.

Jechali w ciszy ulicami Raccoon City, mijali kolejne budynki, miejsca postojowe, przystanki. Nie włączyli radia, w tamtej chwili mogło tylko przeszkadzać.

Annette spoglądała czasami na Williama. Na twarz — znowu zaskakująco odprężoną — na piegi, na włosy rozwichrzone wpadającym przez uchylone okno wiatrem.

Przymknęła powieki. Pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni miała ochotę westchnąć ze szczerą ulgą. Nawet nie miała ochoty myśleć o ostrożności. O pracy, o planach, wcześniejszych czy teraźniejszych. Przynajmniej na chwilę.

— Kto mi w to uwierzy? — spytała, gdy skręcili w stronę lasu. — Kto mi uwierzy, że udało mi się wyciągnąć doktora Birkina na wycieczkę?

— Ja bym ci nie uwierzył.

Zatrzymali się na parkingu. Dopiero wtedy uruchomili radio. Leciała jakaś niezajmująca audycja o współczesnej literaturze amerykańskiej. Annette w pewnym momencie poczuła palce Williama przesuwające się po jej nadgarstku. Powoli, jakby sprawdzał reakcję. Słowa prezentera zaczęły cichnąć.

— Annette. — William przykrył jej dłoń swoją. — Dzięki. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio spędzałem tak miłą niedzielę.

Poczuła krótką, ciepłą falę. Wzięła oddech i poruszyła ręką.

— Pokazałam ci, że istnieje życie poza labem? — spytała z uśmiechem.

— Można tak powiedzieć.

Nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego przesunęła dłoń na jego kolano.

W radiu rozpoczął się serwis informacyjny. W pierwszej wiadomości usłyszeli o kolejnym sukcesie finansowym Umbrelli.

Annette zacisnęła zęby na wardze.


	5. V

V

Lubiła powroty do domu rodzinnego.

W progu powitał ją zapach szarlotki. Tyle wystarczyło, by poczuła lekkie ukłucie nostalgii. Po chwili zobaczyła tatę — uśmiechnął się oszczędnie i wyciągnął ręce w stronę córki.

— Wreszcie. Już myślałem, że cię w tym roku nie zobaczę.

— Udusisz mnie — roześmiała się, oddając uścisk. — I nie przesadzaj.

Powiesiła płaszcz na wieszaku i potrząsnęła torbą prezentową.

— Mam coś dla ciebie.

Tata zajrzał do środka. Moment później przekręcał butelkę ulubionego wina w dłoniach.

— Dzięki. Wszędzie go szukałem i już się bałem, że wycofali czy coś. — Pocałował Annette w czoło. — Chodź, zrobiłem quiche. Wiedziałem, że się ucieszysz — dodał, gdy zobaczył jej ożywienie.

Annette weszła za tatą do kuchni. Spojrzała na stojące na palniku szklane naczynie wypełnione potrawą i poczuła ślinę napływającą do ust.

— Dzięki przeprowadzce jeszcze bardziej doceniłam twoją kuchnię. — Annette usiadła przed prostokątnym, przykrytym obrusem stołem. Krzesło zaskrzypiało cicho. — Liczę na dokładkę. — Powstrzymała chęć sięgnięcia po nugatowego cukierka ze szklanej miski. Annette uśmiechnęła się. Żadnego deseru przed obiadem — stare przyzwyczajenia były silne.

— Tak? — Tata spojrzał na nią przez ramię. Sięgnął po przyprawy szczelnie zamknięte w małych słoikach na półce nad białą kuchenką. — Mam nadzieję, że nie jesz samych gotowców?

— Nie. Tylko czasami.

Usłyszała głębokie westchnięcie. Tata oparł się plecami o blat i podsunął opadające na czubek nosa okulary. Annette przez chwilę znowu czuła się jak nastolatka — nastolatka przyłapana na gorącym uczynku.

— Wiesz, co myślę o twoim trybie nie-mam-czasu-na-jedzenie-i-sen.

— Wiem — odpowiedziała spokojnie i potrząsnęła miską z cukierkami. — Znowu się za bardzo przejmujesz.

— Jasne. — Odwrócił się i zaczął dzielić quiche na porcje. — Te sińce to tak przypadkiem, nie?

— Jakie sińce?

— No tutaj. — Wskazał palcem miejsce pod dolną powieką. — I schudłaś.

Przyłożyła palce do nasady nosa i odetchnęła. Gdyby tylko wiedział, czym się obecnie zajmowała. Szybko przegoniła tę myśl.

— Tata — mruknęła. — Daj już spokój. Umiem o siebie zadbać.

— Właśnie widzę. — Postawił przed nią talerz i usiadł naprzeciwko.

Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu. Annette prawie nie czuła smaku — myślała o wielu bezsennych godzinach, niespokojnym przewracaniu się w skotłowanej pościeli z głową wypełnioną myślami o pracy, o pourywanych obrazkach, migotających jej przed oczami, gdy znużona je przymykała.

Oczywiście od pewnego czasu było lepiej. Ale czasami wracało. Zwłaszcza gdy przypominała sobie rozmowy z Williamem.

Przełknęła większy kęs. Zerknęła na tatę — przesunął dłonią po jasnobrązowych włosach, dłubiąc widelcem w talerzu.

— To początek — odezwała się wreszcie. — Muszę się wdrożyć. Możemy pogadać o czymś innym?

Przez moment siedział ze splecionymi dłońmi przy ustach z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Annette nie mogła powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem.

— Nie mam już dwunastu lat. — Podniosła widelec. — To spojrzenie belfra na mnie nie działa.

Drobne zmarszczki wokół jego oczu — oczu tego samego szaroniebieskiego koloru, który miały również jej — pogłębiły się nieznacznie. Podwinął rękawy kraciastej koszuli.

— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho. — Wiem, że nie chcesz słuchać mądrzenia się starego. Sam bym nie chciał. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś się przemęczała, to wszystko.

Annette wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła lekko jego dłoń. Przez jakiś czas rozmawiali o drobiazgach — tata ożywił się, gdy opowiadał o odkrytych niedawno ścieżkach do wędrówek. Lubiła go słuchać, lubiła, gdy mgła melancholii nie przysłaniała przebłysków codziennych radości.

— Dzięki za obiad — powiedziała w pewnym momencie Annette. Wstała do zlewu, by umyć talerz. — Chyba pójdę pooglądać telewizję.

— Idź. Zrobię nam herbaty.

 

Duży pokój był pełen światła i świeżego powietrza. Na stoliku leżały wypracowania uczniów — nic nowego, tata zawsze tutaj je sprawdzał. Annette usiadła na miękkiej kanapie z pilotem w ręku. Spojrzała po wnętrzu — niewiele się zmieniło od czasu jej przeprowadzki. Te same proste meble, tylko ściany były przemalowane na jaśniejszy kolor. Uśmiechnęła się zażenowana, gdy spostrzegła, że jej rysunek z czasów podstawówki nadal stał w ramce na półce z książkami.

Annette przydusiła guzik. Leciały reklamy — stwierdziła, że bezmyślne patrzenie w przesuwające się kolorowe kadry działało odprężająco.

Ale tylko przez kilka minut — szybko zaczęły męczyć. Zmieniła kanał. Gdy zobaczyła, że to pogram informacyjny, znowu chciała nacisnąć przycisk. Wtedy jednak zauważyła zdjęcie Spencera w prawym górnym rogu.

Zwiększyła głośność. Słuchała słów spikera o finansowaniu przebudowy szpitala w Raccoon City. Potem krótkiej rozmowy ze Spencerem.

Cholerna nierozwikłana zagadka.

 

***

Tego samego tygodnia dała się namówić na wyjście do salonu gier w towarzystwie Richa i Stevena. Była sceptyczna — te miejsca kojarzyły jej się z dziećmi i nastolatkami. Rich jednak popatrzył na nią dziwnie, gdy mu to powiedziała i stwierdził, że nigdy nie jest się za starym na chwilę rozrywki. Nie mogła odmówić mu racji.

 

Mimo czwartku w salonie nie brakowało klientów. Światło biło z ekranów kolorowych automatów. Huk wybuchów i krzyki zabijanych postaci wwiercały się w uszy Annette jak świdry. Omiotła spojrzeniem lokal i rozemocjonowanych rozgrywką nastolatków.

Obserwowanie pochłoniętych grą kolegów z pracy przyniosło więcej przyjemności, niż myślała.

— Nie chcesz spróbować? — zapytał głośno Rich, przesuwając gałkę sterującą i przyduszając okrągłe przyciski. Steven opierał dłoń o automat i w skupieniu obserwował to, co się działo na ekranie. — Annette?

— Może później. Chcę zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz z…

— Kurwa! — Coraz gwałtowniej naciskał klawisze. Ale animowany smok zionął ogniem i w mgnieniu oka spopielił postać Richa. — Już trzeci raz! — Uderzył zaciśniętą dłonią w pulpit automatu. — Muszę zapalić. Idziecie ze mną?

— Tak łatwo się poddajesz? — Annette narzuciła płaszcz na ramiona.

— W życiu. — Wsunął papierosa do ust i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.— To tylko przerwa.

 

Stanęli przy pustym miejscu parkingowym. Góry Arklay rysowały się w oddali, a chłodne powietrze pachniało deszczem. Annette pokręciła głową, gdy Steven wyciągnął paczkę papierosów w jej stronę.

— Pójdę dzisiaj z torbami przez te głupie gry — parsknął Rich. — Ale wiecie co? Wyobrażenie sobie Weskera zamiast smoka powinno ułatwić sprawę.

— Aż tak ci podpadł? — Annette rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Ostatnio chyba nie. Mówię o jego… — Zmarszczył proste brwi. — Ja wiem, aurze? Wiecie… — Zwrócił się w stronę Stevena. — Ross. — Stanął prosto i skrzyżował ręce za plecami. Obniżył ton głosu. — Przygotował pan raporty? Przypominam, że nie toleruję opóźnień.

Na pociągłej i zwykle poważnej twarzy Stevena pojawił się nikły uśmiech. Annette zaśmiała się cicho — przypuszczała, że prędzej czy później zejdzie na temat pracy.

Wtedy przypomniała sobie wiadomości oglądane w domu taty.

— Widzieliście kiedyś Spencera?

Rich opuścił ręce i strzepnął popiół na ziemię. Steven za to spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem odbijającym się w lekko skośnych oczach. Chyba po raz pierwszy od początku spotkania.

— Co tam węszysz? — spytał podejrzliwie Rich.

— Właściwie nie — odpowiedział spokojnie Steven, wchodząc w słowo Richowi. — Raczej nie traci czasu na rozmowy z podrzędnymi pracownikami.

— A po co ci Spencer potrzebny?

— Słyszałam o jego konflikcie z… — Przez krótką chwilę szukała nazwiska w pamięci. — Z Marcusem.

Podniosła wzrok, żeby sprawdzić ich reakcje. Twarz Stevena nawet nie drgnęła, za to Rich parsknął chłodnym śmiechem.

— A kto to niby Marcus?

— Nie lekceważ go — odparł natychmiast Steven głosem suchym jak pieprz. — Nadal jest ważną osobą w Umbrelli.

— No jakoś tego nie widzę. Widzę za to, że coraz rzadziej kręci się po naszych labach. — Zaciągnął się tak mocno, że zakaszlał gwałtownie. Wytarł palcem kącik oczu. — A Birkin z tego korzysta i kładzie łapy na jego odkryciach.

W Annette coś drgnęło. Miała nadzieję, że żadna reakcja nie odbiła się na jej twarzy. Schowała dłonie głęboko do kieszeni spodni i, milcząc, czekała na kolejne słowa.

— Wiem. — Skinął głową. — Ale i tak myślę, że nie powinniśmy go lekceważyć. Bez niego żadne badania nad T nie byłyby możliwe.

— Tylko co z tego? — zapytał Rich. — Mniejsza o to, kto zaczął. Birkin i Wesker grają teraz pierwsze skrzypce.

Steven nie odpowiedział. Rozłożył tylko na krótko ręce i wyrzucił niedopałek do pomazanego sprayem kosza. Annette w zamyśleniu patrzyła na grupkę chłopaków stojących przy wejściu do salonu.

Przypomniała sobie chłód, jaki rozbrzmiał w głosie Williama, gdy rozmawiali o Marcusie. Chyba powinna wrócić do tego tematu, żeby sprawdzić, jak to, co mógłby powiedzieć, będzie współgrało z tym, co niedawno usłyszała.

— Dobra, koniec gadania o robocie. — Głos Richa wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. — Muszę skopać tyłek smokowi. I namówić Annette na sesję. — Szturchnął ją lekko łokciem. Annette wymusiła uśmiech.

***

Następnego dnia ze ściśniętym żołądkiem siedziała w gabinecie Weskera.

Po tej nieszczęsnej dyskusji o etyce wiele razy rozmawiała z nim twarzą w twarz. Na początku obawiała się, że będzie do tego wracał albo rzucał kąśliwymi uwagami. On jednak nie wspominał o tamtej sytuacji nawet słowem — zupełnie tak, jakby nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. Odetchnęła wtedy z nieznaczną ulgą, ale zaczęła przykładać większą wagę do własnych słów.

Mimo to nie potrafiła do końca zapanować nad niepokojem. Skrzywiła się. Nie powinna mu ulegać — utrudniał klarowne myślenie. Czuła się wtedy jak zestresowany student w towarzystwie surowego wykładowcy. A Wesker z pewnością to dostrzegał.

 

Rozluźniała się dopiero wtedy, gdy kończyli omawiać bieżące problemy. Tamtego dnia nie było inaczej — chciała szybko wymknąć się z gabinetu. Wtedy jednak znowu usłyszała Weskera.

— Proszę jeszcze chwilę poczekać.

Annette bez słowa poprawiła kitel i ponownie opadła na krzesło. Przycisnęła kolana do siebie, zwilżyła suche usta. Wesker szukał czegoś w szafkach. Poczuła słabą woń mięty, gdy usiadł przed nią.

— Doktor Birkin wspomniał, że chciałby panią zaangażować w potencjalny ważny projekt — zaczął mówić, uderzając końcówką długopisu o drewnianą podkładkę. — Nie będę ukrywał, że za wcześnie na takie decyzje. Do ewentualnej realizacji planów jeszcze daleka droga. Nie mówiąc o tym, że potrzebuje pani więcej doświadczenia. Mam nadzieję, że Birkin o tym pani wspomniał?

Oparł palec o policzek. Rzucił Annette uważne spojrzenie i odciągnął golf przylegający do szczupłej szyi. Annette odchrząknęła.

— Mówił tylko o możliwości. — Miała nadzieję, że brzmiała neutralnie. — Wiem, że to żadna deklaracja.

— To dobrze. — Zapisał coś. Annette kątem oka dostrzegła jego drobne pismo. — W takim razie z pewnością zdaje sobie pani sprawę również z tego, że decyzja nie należy tylko do Birkina. A jego sympatie — chyba usłyszała szczyptę cynizmu w jego głosie — mają tutaj najmniejsze znaczenie.

Położyła lekko wilgotną dłoń na przedramieniu. Zastanawiała się, ile Wesker mógł wiedzieć o jej relacji z Williamem.

— Oczywiście.

Nastała cisza mącona skrobaniem długopisu o papier.

— Proszę nie traktować tego osobiście — zapewnił po chwili. — Powtarzam to wielu pracownikom. Żeby nie zapominali, że muszą się jeszcze sporo nauczyć.

Skinęła głową. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć. Słowa Williama za bardzo zamąciły jej w głowie. Niepotrzebnie.

— Cieszy mnie jednak, że skupia się pani na obowiązkach, nie na moich przekonaniach — dodał i przygładził jasne włosy. Annette miała ochotę uciec wzrokiem. — Wie pani — odchylił się na krześle — pewne sprawy wymagają większych poświęceń. Trzeba pamiętać o zachowaniu otwartego umysłu.

Większych poświęceń — powtórzyła w myślach. W innych okolicznościach z pewnością uniosłaby brwi i uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem.

 

***

Po powrocie do domu postawiła siatki z zakupami na stole. Szybko przejrzała korespondencję — uśmiechnęła się, gdy na jednej z kopert zobaczyła charakterystyczne pismo Jane.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Annette odłożyła list i podniosła słuchawkę.

— Słucham?

— Cześć. — Usłyszała znajomy głos. — Z tej strony William.

Zastanawiała się, czy to odpowiednia pora na rozmowę.

— Dzwonisz w konkretnej sprawie?

— Wróciłem przed chwilą z konferencji i siedzę sam w hotelu — wyjaśnił. — Brakuje mi ciekawego rozmówcy.

Przekartkowała leżącą na stole książkę. Nawinęła kabel wokół palców.

— Na konferencji go zabrakło? — spytała luźno.

Krótki śmiech.

—  Z tobą rozmawia mi się lepiej.

Poczuła znajome uderzenie ciepła. Stłumiła je jednak szybko.

— Naprawdę? — dopytała i zacisnęła usta. Zaraz potem przyznała: — Chyba wolałabym porozmawiać na żywo.

— Coś się stało?

— Nie. — Wstała z krzesła. — William — dodała poważnie. — Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z Weskerem. I… — zawahała się. — Możemy się na razie wstrzymać z rozmowami o projektach, które jeszcze nie istnieją?

Cisza. Tykanie zegara wydało się nagle zbyt głośne.

— Nie mówię jeszcze o projektach — przypomniał — tylko o możliwościach, które można eksplorować. Nie wiem, czemu miałbym o tym nie wspominać.

— Może inaczej. — Podeszła do okna i zerknęła na swoje niewyraźne odbicie. — Wolałabym się skupić na obecnych obowiązkach.

— Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. Nie lubię, jak zgrywasz taką skromną.

— Co? — zapytała głucho. — Nie zgrywam… — Przerwała i pokręciła głową. — Nie chcę bujać w obłokach, to wszystko.

— Annette — odezwał się spokojniej. — Projekt to skrót myślowy. Mam pewien trop i chciałbym to wykorzystać. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie. W każdym razie… — zamilkł. — Chcę o tym rozmawiać, chcę sprawdzać nowe drogi. Albert może sobie mówić co chce, nie zawsze ma rację.

Nie wiedziała, jak mu odpowiedzieć. Cały czas myślała o rozmowie z Weskerem. Ale William znowu zaczął jej mącić w głowie.

 

 


	6. VI

VI

Przerwy na lunch spędzała zazwyczaj sama — wybierała pory, w których kuchnia była pusta. Dobra okazja do nadrobienia książkowych zaległości.

Annette sięgnęła po sałatkę, gdy usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi. Zobaczyła Williama. Wzięła szybki łyk kawy — strużka napoju spłynęła po wardze, szybko ją wytarła.

— Unikasz mnie. — Podszedł bliżej i oparł się łokciem o blat kuchenny.

Zamieszała napój. Warstewka brązowej piany zniknęła z powierzchni. Annette podniosła głowę.

— Wydaje ci się. Jestem ostatnio mniej rozmowna, to wszystko.

— Mniej rozmowna. — Uśmiechnął się kącikami warg i poluzował czerwony krawat. — Od naszej rozmowy telefonicznej, zgadza się?

Odsunęła talerzyk. W ostatnich dniach jej myśli krążyły wokół tego, co usłyszała od Weskera. Jedno pytanie pojawiło się nagle i wciąż wracało — pytanie o intencje Williama. Może przywiązywała do tego zbyt dużą wagę — traciła czas, powinna powiedzieć Williamowi o wątpliwościach. Wciąż jednak szukała odpowiedniej okazji i czuła słabe ukłucie chłodu, gdy wyobraziła sobie ewentualną reakcję Williama — powątpiewającą minę, może kąśliwe uwagi.

Przesadzasz — napomniała się w myślach. Rozmawiała z nim przecież wiele razy, nie powinna obawiać się czegoś tak błahego.

— Możemy się spotkać? — zapytała wreszcie i złapała jego spojrzenie.

Wsypał kawę do kubka. Przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby się zastanawiał nad odpowiedzią — poprawił identyfikator i zacisnął usta.

— Ustalimy termin później, dobrze? Mam parę spraw do załatwienia.

Skinęła głową. William wyłączył czajnik. Potem popatrzył na Annette.

— Mam nadzieję, że będziesz wtedy trochę bardziej rozmowna. — Chwycił kubek. — Zadzwonię wieczorem.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź — udał się w stronę wyjścia. Annette rzuciła okiem na jego wyprostowaną sylwetkę. Jacyś pracownicy weszli do środka — odsunęli się i skinęli głowami, gdy minął ich w drzwiach.

Wbiła widelec w pomidora. Sok spłynął na talerzyk. Pierwsze wątpliwości przyszły szybko — zastanawiała się, czy powinna zawracać mu tym głowę.

A potem wróciły wspomnienia — jazda samochodem bez celu, długie godziny nocne w jej mieszkaniu, wspólne bieganie. Przyjemne chwile nie mogły istnieć bez szczerych i poważniejszych rozmów.

 

***

Zaprosiła go do siebie na najbliższą sobotę.

Zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna była wybrać bardziej neutralnego miejsca — parku albo kawiarni. Stwierdziła jednak, że rozmowa bez świadków — nawet tych przypadkowych — będzie lepsza.

Annette postawiła miskę z owocami na stole w kuchni i zerknęła na zegar. Po piątej. Miała nadzieję, że William nie zapomniał o spotkaniu.

Wyłączyła radio — głos spikera wydał się nagle męczący. Przeszła kilka kroków po kuchni, otulając się szczelniej flanelową koszulą. Czuła ciężar na żołądku — coś, co towarzyszyło jej przy pierwszych dniach w nowym oddziale i początkowych rozmowach z Williamem. Wróciło jak echo. Nalała wody do szklanki i wypiła ją szybko.

To tylko rozmowa – przypomniała sobie w duchu. Powinna móc pozwolić sobie na szczerość, jeżeli zależało jej na budowaniu dobrej relacji.

 

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk domofonu. Szybkim krokiem przeszła do przedpokoju i nacisnęła przycisk przy słuchawce.

— Wybacz spóźnienie. — William wszedł do mieszkania moment później i zdjął kurtkę. Annette z pewnym zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że nie miał rozwichrzonych włosów. — Kupiłem czekoladę.

— Znowu słodycze? — Uniosła brew. — Chodź.

— Tak. Żebyś mogła mnie znowu na spalanie kalorii wyciągnąć.

Uśmiechnęła się mimo woli. Narastające w niej napięcie opadło na krótką chwilę.

 

Weszli do kuchni. William usiadł przy stole — zawiesił marynarkę na oparciu i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu tak, jakby był tu po raz pierwszy.

— Lubię twoje mieszkanie. Przytulnie, można odpocząć.

— Dzięki.

Oparł łokieć o stół i przyłożył dłoń do podbródka — zerknął na nią wyczekująco. Annette usiadła naprzeciwko. Szukała słów, którymi mogłaby przerwać ciszę, przyjaźnie zacząć rozmowę. Miała jednak irytującą pustkę w głowie.

— Nadal mało rozmowna? — Sięgnął po jabłko. — Myślałem, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć.

Annette przyłożyła chłodny brzeg szklanki do ust. Milczenie przeciągało się. Powinna powiedzieć mu wprost, bez zbędnych wstępów. Wreszcie zwróciła głowę w jego stronę.

— Słyszałam, że bardzo interesujesz się osiągnięciami Marcusa. — Miała nadzieję, że brzmiała neutralnie.

Dostrzegła cień zaskoczenia na jego twarzy. William wyprostował się i odłożył jabłko.

— Interesuję się, bo nad tym pracuję. — Położył splecione dłonie na stole. — Myślałem, że to oczywiste — dodał z nutą drwiny w głosie.

Nie zdziwiła ją ta odpowiedź. Przysunęła krzesło bliżej stołu.

— Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

— Nie wiem. Wyjaśnij mi.

Odetchnęła. Zdjęła z ręki gumkę do włosów i zaczęła obracać ją w palcach.

— Słyszałam, że chcesz przejąć kontrolę nad tym projektem.

Zerknęła na niego, by sprawdzić reakcję. Przez ułamek sekundy nie mogła wyczytać żadnych emocji, ale już moment później jego twarz wykrzywił pogardliwy uśmiech. Annette poczuła nagłą suchość w ustach.

— Chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz — powiedział niemal znudzonym tonem, odchylając się na krześle. — Mam już kontrolę nad tym projektem. Nie muszę niczego przejmować.

Annette wstała i oparła się plecami o parapet. Pociągnęła nitkę wystającą z brzegu koszuli.

— Ale chyba nie tę samą, co Marcus?

Uniósł brwi. Protekcjonalny uśmiech nie schodził mu z warg.

— Skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie? — William założył ręce za głowę. — Nasłuchałaś się plotek?

— Nie o to chodzi. — Poczuła przypływ ciepła na policzkach. — Sam przecież mówiłeś, że marnuje potencjał T.

— Pamiętam. Nadal tak twierdzę.

— Więc jest w tym wszystkim ziarnko prawdy? — zapytała bez namysłu.

— Słuchaj. — Złączył dłonie przy podbródku. — Zostańmy przy tym, że nie muszę ci wszystkiego mówić, w porządku? Moje relacje z Marcusem nie mają z tobą nic wspólnego.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Annette pierwsza odwróciła wzrok — zaczęła mechanicznie przekręcać kartki wiszącego przy oknie kalendarza.

— Nie będę się upierać.

— To dobrze. Bo naprawdę nie mam ci nic ciekawego do powiedzenia. — Wzruszył ramionami.

Cisza. Przytłaczała i sprawiała, że Annette najchętniej oznajmiłaby, że chce zostać sama. Nie powiedziała jednak jeszcze wszystkiego. Położyła dłonie na oparciu krzesła.

— Czasami mam wrażenie, że potrzebujesz mnie do jakiegoś konkretnego celu.

Cholera. Mogła ująć to inaczej. Chciała coś dodać, jej ręka zastygła w powietrzu, ale William odezwał się pierwszy:

— Chyba masz zbyt duże mniemanie o sobie. — W głosie rozbrzmiało zmieszane z irytacją rozbawienie. — Masz jakieś ważne znajomości? Dostęp do rzadkich materiałów?

— Nie o to chodzi. Znam swoje możliwości — sapnęła i podwinęła rękawy koszuli. — Tylko… — Urwała. Przymykając powieki, zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. Słowa znowu zaczęły uciekać.

— Tylko? — Wstał i podszedł do niej. W pierwszym odruchu chciała się cofnąć. Zamiast tego skrzyżowała ręce. — Boisz się, że będę chciał sprawdzić, jak działa na tobie T? — Na te słowa przez jej plecy przebiegł zimny dreszcz. — Albo że zmuszę do udziału w jakimś niebezpiecznym projekcie?

— Nie przesadzaj. Chciałam tylko porozmawiać.

— Trochę nieudana próba — stwierdził, podchodząc do okna. — Wybacz, wolę konkretniejsze rozmowy. Masz jakieś podejrzenia, ale co z tego, skoro nie potrafisz ich nawet nazwać.

Znowu cisza. Annette chciała zaprzeczyć, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że zawiłymi próbami wyjaśnienia mogła tylko pogorszyć sytuację. Nadal czuła ciepło na policzkach. William miał rację — powinna inaczej to ująć, jaśniej wyrażać myśli.

 — Myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić do tej rozmowy innym razem. — Schowała ręce do kieszeni spodni. — Przepraszam, że marnuję twój czas.

— Może i tak. — Kiwnął głową. — Pójdę już. Widzimy się w poniedziałek. — Chwycił marynarkę i przerzucił ją przez ramię.

 

Annette przekręciła zamek drzwi, po czym wróciła do kuchni. Dopiero po chwili zwróciła uwagę na to, że miała zmarszczone brwi. Rozluźniła mięśnie.

Otworzyła okno na oścież i zaczerpnęła świeżego powietrza. Z oddali dobiegały głosy bawiących się dzieci i ćwierkanie ptaków. Annette napiła się wody — gardło nadal miała ściśnięte jak pięść — i rozmasowała skronie; czuła nadchodzący ból głowy. Potrzebowała ruchu. Zrzuciła z siebie koszulę i poszła się przebrać.

 

Po półgodzinnym biegu w parku przystanęła, by wierzchem dłoni wytrzeć pokryte potem czoło. Usiadła na ławce i oparła głowę o oparcie. Patrząc na zachmurzone niebo czuła, jak przez jej ciało przechodzi fala odprężenia. Myśli wciąż ciążyły, ale były mniej chaotyczne.

Boisz się, że będę chciał sprawdzić, jak działa na tobie T? — rozbrzmiało nagle w głowie. Annette skrzywiła się. Mógł sobie darować podobne słowa. Kopnęła mały kamień i wstała.

Może powinna darować sobie tę rozmowę. Może powinna zdusić te wątpliwości. Odrzuciła to zaraz — miała prawo zapytać. Musiała tylko rozsądniej dobierać słowa i klarowniej wyrażać myśli.

Objęła się ramionami, żeby uchronić się przed chłodniejszym powiewem wiatru. Poniedziałek budził w niej niepokój; zastanawiała się, jakiej reakcji mogła oczekiwać po Williamie.

 

***

W niedzielę zadzwoniła do Richa i zapytała, czy nie miałby ochoty na kolejną wizytę w salonie gier.

Migoczący ekran i hałas powinny męczyć. Bawiła się jednak nieźle — powoli zaczęła rozumieć popularność tej rozrywki. Tym razem dała się też namówić na sesję.

— Nieźle jak na pierwszy raz — skwitował rozbawiony Rich, gdy jej postać zginęła po kilku minutach.

— Daj spokój. Może po piwie? Obok jest knajpa.

 

Kilkanaście minut później Rich postawił przed nimi dwie wysokie szklanki i miskę chipsów. Annette wzięła pierwszy łyk — nigdy nie przepadała za tym alkoholem, ale czasami go potrzebowała, razem z porcją niezdrowego jedzenia.

— Jak tam sprawy z twoją dziewczyną? — Odstawiła piwo. — Linda, dobrze pamiętam?

Blady uśmiech. Rich zapalił papierosa.

— W porządku. Chciałem ją ze sobą zabrać, ale wyjątkowo nie lubi tłoku. — Wyjął z ust papierosa, przekręcił go w palcach. — Powiedziałem jej trochę więcej o robocie. Bez wdawania się w szczegóły — dodał szybko, a mina mu trochę zrzedła.

— Też się nie wdaję w szczegóły. — Annette oparła podbródek o otwartą dłoń i przebiegła wzrokiem po prawie pustym pomieszczeniu. — Nigdy nie opowiadałeś, jak tu trafiłeś — zauważyła po namyśle.

Odchrząknął.

— Miałem zajęcia z Marcusem. Wtedy wydawał się… nawet normalny? — Parsknął zdławionym śmiechem, bębniąc palcami o szklankę. — Serio, świetnie prowadził zajęcia. No i miał dostęp do najlepszego sprzętu. Zaimponowało mi to, też chciałem spróbować swoich sił… No i masz, życzenia się spełniają — podsumował z lekką kpiną.

Znowu Marcus. Annette przypuszczała, że nie będzie chciała poruszać jego tematu przynajmniej przez najbliższy tydzień, jeżeli nie dłużej. Poczuła jednak nikłe ukłucie zainteresowania — może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy usłyszała coś pozytywnego.

— Pracował tu jak już dołączyłeś?

Pokręcił głową.

— Podobno już wtedy zaczęło mu nieźle odbijać. Więc to chyba lepiej, że projekt przeszedł w młodsze ręce… — Przerwał i przeciągnął się. — Nie żebym się cieszył, że to ręce Birkina i Weskera.

— Rozwiń. — Wzięła małą garść chipsów. Kilka okruchów spadło na porysowany blat stolika.

Rich posłał jej krótkie spojrzenie i pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

— Trochę cię podpuszczam. Widzę, jak reagujesz na jedno z tych nazwisk.

Westchnęła i wytarła dłonie serwetką. Powinna lepiej pilnować własnych reakcji.

— Zły moment na podpuszczanie. — Zakołysała szklanką. — Powinniśmy przestać gadać tyle o pracy.

— Zdecydowanie.

 

Do domu wróciła po dziewiątej. Piwo wprawiło ją w lekką senność. Potrzebowała prysznica.

Rzuciła torebkę na krzesło, poszła do łazienki. Chwilę później przekręciła kurek i oparła czoło o szybę kabiny. Chłodna woda spływała cienkim strumieniem po włosach, skórze. Orzeźwiała umysł.

Powinnam z nim porozmawiać — przemknęło Annette przez myśl, gdy stanęła przed lustrem i zawiązała szlafrok. Pośpiesznie wytarła głowę ręcznikiem.

Kiedy wyszła z łazienki, jej wzrok niemal natychmiast zatrzymał się na telefonie. Wzięła głębszy oddech. Ogarniało ją zmęczenie, znowu mogła coś źle ująć. Powinna poczekać do następnego dnia — zobaczą się przecież w pracy.

W której mogło zabraknąć okazji i właściwych warunków do takiej rozmowy. Annette stanęła przy parapecie i otworzyła zeszyt z adresami oraz numerami. Przesunęła opuszkami palców po poplamionej atramentem stronie.

Nie masz o której dzwonić? Już się mnie nie boisz? Porozmawiamy jutro — każda z tych odpowiedzi wydawała się prawdopodobna. Nie musiała jednak mówić wszystkiego przez telefon – mogła zaproponować kolejne spotkanie i wyjaśnić, że chciała poprowadzić tę rozmowę w zupełnie innym kierunku. Bez rzucania niemądrymi podejrzeniami.

Wreszcie znalazła numer Williama. Odepchnęła myśli, że była zbyt niecierpliwa i podniosła słuchawkę.

Z nieco szybciej bijącym sercem słuchała monotonnego sygnału.

 

 


	7. VII

VII

Urwany sygnał.

Odłożyła słuchawkę i uchyliła okno. Wiatr przekartkował powiewem kilka stron w zeszycie, tknął jej skórę jak chłodny kompres. Annette chwyciła kabel telefonu, ignorując narastający głód i nerwowe drgnięcia w żołądku.

Myśli o niecierpliwości wróciły, szybciej niż przypuszczała, ale od razu je uciszyła. Jeszcze raz — pomyślała, po czym ponownie wykręciła numer. To tylko rozmowa, potrzebna rozmowa.

Brak odpowiedzi znowu się przeciągał. Annette westchnęła — zrezygnowana chciała przerwać połączenie, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszała cichy trzask.

— Słucham?

— Cześć. Mówi Annette.

Chyba parsknął śmiechem.

— Poznaję. Nie myślałem, że tak szybko zadzwonisz.

Kolejne drgnięcie w żołądku. Przymknęła oczy i odchrząknęła.

— Mogę zadzwonić innym razem.

— Nie, nie. Chcę wiedzieć, co ci leży na sercu.

Świetnie się bawisz — pomyślała. Z ulgą jednak przyjęła jego lekki ton.

— Trochę za dużo powiedziane — stwierdziła z przekąsem. — Chciałam obgadać parę spraw — dodała poważniej.

— Przez telefon?

— Nie. — Zawahała się. — Możemy się spotkać?

— Hm. — Po drugiej stronie linii zaległa krótka cisza. — Mógłbym przyjechać za jakieś dwadzieścia minut.

Zaskoczona odeszła od aparatu. Kropla wody spłynęła z włosów na czoło, Annette wytarła ją wierzchem dłoni.

— Dzisiaj? — Spojrzała na zegar w radiu. — Jest po dziesiątej.

— Wiem. Chyba nie idziesz jeszcze spać?

Przez chwilę milczała.

— Nie. Przyjedź.

 

Moment później wyszła z bloku. Nałożyła kaptur bluzy dresowej na głowę — włosy, mimo suszenia, wciąż były lekko wilgotne.

Blade światło latarni wyłaniało z mroku przypadkowe elementy osiedla — ławki, ścieżki, pobliski plac zabaw. Rozejrzała się — William stał oparty o maskę samochodu.

Punktualny jak nigdy.

Odchylił głowę i rozpiął kurtkę. Palce wolnej dłoni wystukiwały o blachę nieokreślony rytm.

— Ładna noc — powiedział na powitanie. W głosie nie pozostał nawet ślad po wczorajszej irytacji; znowu narodziło się podejrzenie, czy to nie jakaś gra, zaraz jednak stłumiła je kolejna myśl: że czas uciszyć tę podejrzliwość.

Annette porwała na małe strzępki stary paragon, który znalazła w kieszeni bluzy. Wciągnęła powietrze przez nozdrza i wreszcie zadarła podbródek.

— Nie chciałam zabrzmieć paranoicznie. Próbuję być ostrożna.

William spoważniał.

— Ostrożna — powtórzył. — To dlatego tutaj pracujesz i…

— Ciągle z tobą rozmawiam? — Dokończyła z westchnięciem. Nie odpowiedział, ale dzięki strumieniowi światła dostrzegła, że jego twarz się rozjaśniła. — Może to nieodpowiednie słowo. — Poprawiła kaptur i przeszła kilka kroków po parkingu. — Przed podjęciem kolejnych kroków wolę sprawdzić, w co wchodzę. Może tak. To chyba potrzebne w takim miejscu?

— Uważna eksploracja.

— Nazywaj to jak chcesz — mruknęła. Kolejny moment wahania. — Rozmowa z Weskerem też miała jakiś wpływ.

Po raz pierwszy się zaśmiał.

— Byłby zadowolony, gdyby się dowiedział, że zasiał w tobie ziarno wątpliwości.

— Nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

Stanęła przed nim — był wyższy o głowę, może trochę mniej. Zahaczył kciukami o brzegi kieszeni i patrzył na nią bez słowa, a ona próbowała wychwycić z jego mimiki i gestów nastrój. Ciężar w okolicy żołądka powoli ustępował, jednak w pewnym momencie jedna myśl przeszyła jej umysł jak ostrze. Annette przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i odezwała się:

— Mam prośbę.

— Hm?

— Nie próbuj mnie straszyć T.

— Nie straszyłem cię — zauważył. — Podsumowałem twoje obawy.

Zwęziła oczy.

— Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Milczał. Skrzyżował ręce i zerknął w bok; również tam spojrzała, jakiś chłopak szedł z psem na smyczy.

— Zapędziłem się.

Miała wrażenie, że powiedział to z zaciśniętymi ustami, ledwo go usłyszała. Zaraz potem chwycił jej spojrzenie.

— Widzę potencjał i chcę, żebyś go wykorzystała. Możesz mi wierzyć… — Urwał i wyłamał palce. — Gdybym cię naprawdę potrzebował do jakiegoś konkretnego celu — ton zabarwiło chłodne rozbawienie — to nie robiłbym takich podchodów.

Skinęła. Wzięła spokojniejszy oddech, rozluźniła dłonie. Dobrze, że nie uległa myślom o niecierpliwości.

Gdy znowu na niego popatrzyła, przypomniała sobie pierwsze wrażenie — jak w spojrzeniu i sposobie mówienia Williama odbijało się coś niepokojącego. Cień tego odczucia gdzieś pozostał, ale nie zniechęcał, przeciwnie, ciężko było się temu oprzeć.

— Znam już twoje okolice. — Głos Williama wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. — Może czas, żebyś poznała moje? Oczywiście jeśli już się mnie nie obawiasz.

Prychnęła. Po namyśle zgodziła się.

 

***

Przyjechała do niego pod koniec kolejnego tygodnia.

Mieszkanie Williama należało do przestronnych — zauważyła to tuż przy przekroczeniu progu. W kuchni panował półmrok; okna były zasłonięte zasłonami, ale również uchylone, dzięki czemu do środka wpadało dużo świeżego powietrza. Kilka kubków w zlewie, słoik po maśle orzechowym, otwarty zeszyt z obliczeniami matematycznymi.

— Matma? — Annette podeszła do stołu i przyjrzała się uważniej rozchwianemu pismu, przekreślonym liczbom na marginesach i zagiętym rogom. William minął ją, wyciągnął z małej lodówki kilka opakowań sera.

— Relaks przed snem.

Zaśmiała się cicho. Pasowało do niego.

— Myślałam, że pomagasz młodszemu rodzeństwu.

— Nie mam rodzeństwa — odparł obojętnie. Pośpiesznie przemył deskę do krojenia.

— Ja też nie. — Lekkim krokiem podeszła do blatu i zawiesiła wzrok na Williamie; szara koszula z krótkim rękawem odsłaniała jego szczupłe ramiona. — Czasami żałuję, bo mam przez to wrażenie, że tata jest za często sam.

William wytarł usta — Annette dostrzegła wtedy niemal niewidoczną bliznę nad górną wargą. Wytarł nóż ścierką.

— Wpędza cię w poczucie winy?

— To tylko moje wrażenie. — Dotknęła zapięcia kolczyka. — Masz dziwne spojrzenie na relacje rodzinne.

— Skąd.  Tak tylko mówię. Ty się z ojcem pewnie nigdy nie kłócisz?

Wychwyciła nutę uszczypliwości. Oparła rękę na biodrze, sięgnęła po kawałek sera. Orzechowo-kwaskowaty smak cheddara rozlał się po języku.

— Skąd — powtórzyła. Uśmiechnął się i otworzył butelkę wina. — Zdarza nam się. Ostatnio mieliśmy mało przyjemną dyskusję o dzieciach. — Annette sięgnęła po lampkę. — Powiedzmy, że mamy inne poglądy na macierzyństwo.

— Komuś się spieszy do wnuków?

Ściągnęła usta. O ciąży zawsze myślała z niechęcią i niepokojem.

— Nie naciska. Ale uważa, że prędzej czy później zmienię zdanie.

William chwycił zębami kawałek bułki, następnie sięgnął po deskę z serami.

— Chodź do pokoju. — Wskazał dłonią na drzwi. — Nie marzy ci się gromadka uroczych dzieciaków?

— Byłabym kiepską matką.

            Salon był nieco większy od kuchni. Usiedli na wąskiej kanapie przy stoliku kawowym, William nalał im wina do kieliszków. Annette oparła się wygodnie o poduszki i wzięła mały łyk.

— Też nie sprawiasz wrażenie osoby, której śpieszyłoby się do zakładania rodziny.

Iskra humoru zgasła. William, potrząsając głową, zakorkował butelkę.

— Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie dałby mi pod opiekę psa, więc co tu mówić o dzieciach. — William podniósł spod stolika spłowiałe świstki. Gdy się wyprostował, szturchnął lekko stopą jej łydkę. — Rozumiem cię — stwierdził łagodnie, na tyle łagodnie, że przez ulotną chwilę miała wrażenie, że rozmawia z inną osobą.

— Ale jako facet masz łatwiej. Nikt ci nie powie, że nie spełniasz się jako mężczyzna, bo nie masz dziecka.

— Przejmujesz się tym?

Przechyliła głowę i oparła ją o zaciśniętą dłoń.

— Niespecjalnie. Tak tylko narzekam.

Jedli w milczeniu. Annette w pewnym momencie wstała, żeby podejść do wysokiej półki z książkami. Przesunęła palcem po kilku grzbietach — nie pokrywał ich nawet gram kurzu, co ją nieco zaskoczyło. Podobnie z dyplomami i starszym modelem mikroskopu. Przebiegła wzrokiem po paru nazwach — podręczniki do nauki języków, encyklopedie, tytuły naukowe…

— Nie wiedziałam, że się interesujesz historią.

— Trochę. Kiedyś czytałem dużo o wojnie secesyjnej. — Stanął tak blisko, że poczuła jego oddech na czubku głowy. — Ale najbardziej interesuje mnie historia pod kątem odkryć.

Rozmawiali o tym przez chwilę. Sens słów jednak zbladł, gdy William przykrył jej ramiona dłońmi i zaczął je gładzić. Annette zerknęła na szczupłe palce z krótko przyciętymi paznokciami, na pieprzyk przy kostce lewego nadgarstka.

Odwróciła się i zapięła guzik przy kołnierzu Williama. Dotknęła miejsca na szyi pod żuchwą, poczuła łaskotanie zarostu na opuszku kciuka, a potem musnęła ustami policzek. Słodki zapach wina dotarł do jej nozdrzy.

— Za co? — spytał rozbawiony William.

— Tak po prostu.

— To może jeszcze raz?

Stanęła twarzą do półki. Poprawiła wysoko związane włosy.

— Może innym razem.

Przesunął wierzchem dłoni po plecach. Annette wyraźnie czuła ten dotyk przez materiał luźnej koszuli. Przygryzła wargi, musiała mu jeszcze o czymś powiedzieć.

— Było coś jeszcze.

— Słucham?

— No wiesz, w ostatnią sobotę. — Przymknęła oczy, gdy powiódł kciukiem po szyi i karku. — Jesteś ważną osobą w Umbrelli, zastanawiałam się, dlaczego akurat mi poświęcasz tyle uwagi?

Westchnął ostentacyjnie.

— Bo cię zwyczajnie lubię? Chodź.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie, objął w talii. Annette odetchnęła i zacisnęła palce na ręce Williama, a głowę oparła o ramię. Nie powiedziała nic więcej — to krótkie zapewnienie wystarczyło na ten moment.

Ciszę przerwał telefon. William z wyraźną niechęcią rozluźnił uścisk i wyszedł z pokoju. Annette na nieco miękkich nogach podeszła do ułożonych w kącie pomieszczenia płyt analogowych. Usiadła na wykładzinie, przejrzała kilka albumów — Miles Davis, Herbie Hancock, Prokofiew, koncerty fortepianowe…

— Słuchasz czegoś poza jazzem i neoklasyką? — spytała, gdy wrócił.

— Żaden ze mnie meloman. — Usiadł obok. — Dlatego mam tak mało płyt. A masz coś ciekawego do pokazania? Od razu mówię, że nowa muzyka mnie raczej nie interesuje.

— Snob — skomentowała z uśmiechem, czytając opis płyty. — Jest dużo dobrej nowej muzyki, trzeba tylko umieć szukać. Znasz The Cure?

— Nie. A powinienem?

— Pod warunkiem, że przestaniesz myśleć, że nowe nie może być dobre.

Zaśmiał się. Ponownie ją objął.

— Al dzwonił. Przyjedzie za jakąś chwilę.

— Wesker? — zapytała niepewnie i odłożyła album. — To chyba będzie lepiej, jak już pójdę…

— Zostań. — Ścisnął lekko jej ramię. — Wpadnie na krótko, ma mi coś przywieźć, potem idzie na jakiś trening. Nie chciałabyś zobaczyć, jaki jest prywatnie? — zapytał z uniesioną brwią.

Zabrzmiało intrygująco.

— Niech stracę.

 

 

Wrócili do kuchni. Annette zamoczyła usta w herbacie, czując pod stopami chłód płytek. W zamyśleniu odsłoniła okna, kiedy nagle usłyszała szczęk zamka; zaraz się wyprostowała i poprawiła rękawy. William starł z blatu rozsypaną kawę.

— Wszechświat by się rozpadł, gdybyś choć raz się spóźnił — zawołał do przedpokoju.

— Ktoś musi być punktualny. — Wesker wszedł do kuchni, wyprostowany i jak zwykle pewnym krokiem. Miał na sobie jasny strój sportowy, Annette uznałaby, że wyglądał dosyć przyjaźnie, gdyby nie wyniosły wyraz twarzy i ciemne okulary na prostym nosie. — Mam dla ciebie pisma. Dzień dobry.

            Kiwnęła głową. Nie sprawiał wrażenia zaskoczonego jej obecnością. William wziął czasopisma, skwitował to cichym „świetnie, świetnie” i zaczął je przeglądać, opierając zgiętą nogę o szafkę pod blatem. Wesker wyciągnął z lodówki butelkę wody i usiadł naprzeciwko Annette.

            —  Słyszałem, że namówiła go pani na bieganie. — Położył szkła na zamkniętym zeszycie. — To dobrze. Powinien wreszcie zrozumieć, że do efektywnej pracy umysłowej potrzebny jest wysiłek fizyczny, nie dieta oparta na cukrach prostych.

            William nie oderwał wzroku od czasopisma.

            — Przynajmniej nie muszę maskować smrodu papierosów.

            Brwi Weskera drgnęły.

            — Rzucam.

            — Uhm. Od dziewiętnastego roku życia.

Uniósł kącik ust w półuśmiechu. Nie odpowiedział.

            Annette przysunęła do siebie kubek i spytała o sport — przede wszystkim po to, by przerwać krępującą ją ciszę. Opowiedział uprzejmie, ale oszczędnie o treningu siłowym — jego spojrzenie było przy tym inne niż zazwyczaj, nie wywierało takiego przytłaczającego wrażenia. William czasami coś skomentował, ale Wesker tylko kręcił głową i mówił dalej.

            — Czas na mnie — rzucił po pewnym czasie.

            — Będziesz w poniedziałek w labie? — William zamknął gazetę. — Muszę ci coś pokazać.

            Wesker obrzucił go sceptycznym spojrzeniem. Dopił wodę, przysunął krzesło do stołu.

            — Rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat. Bardzo łatwo tracisz zainteresowanie.

            William poruszył niecierpliwie ustami i zamachał dłonią, jakby odganiając coś od siebie.

            — Nieprawda. Kwestia dogłębnego poznania problemu, to wszystko.

            — Dogłębnego? — powtórzył cierpko. — Nie przypominam sobie, by badania nad T się zakończyły.

            — Nie. Ale poznałem go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie spełni moich wszystkich oczekiwań.

            Annette była przez moment przekonana, że Wesker przyciśnie palce do zamkniętych oczu. On jednak założył okulary, a jego twarz znowu nabrała neutralnego wyrazu.

            — Skup się na obecnych obowiązkach, Will. Mamy kilka projektów broni do skończenia.

            — Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego.

            Niebieskie oczy Williama przechwyciły promień słońca. Kolejny niecierpliwy ruch — palce skubały zapięcie zegarka.

            — Pamiętaj, że potrzebujesz zgody Spencera. Musi mieć dobry powód, żeby zatwierdzić projekt.

            — O to się nie martw. Jeszcze cię zaskoczę.

            Wesker parsknął.

            — Nie wątpię.

            Annette obserwowała ich rozmowę, kurczowo obejmując kubek z resztką ostygłej herbaty.

 

***

W poniedziałek po skończonym dniu w pracy postanowiła nie wracać od razu do domu.

Lubiła szukać w Raccoon City miejsc do samotnego spędzania czasu. Sięgała często po mapę i zaznaczała na niej co ciekawsze okolice. Im więcej zieleni — najchętniej tej nieuporządkowanej — tym lepiej.

Skręciła w jedną z rzadko uczęszczanych uliczek. Odsunęła gałęzie przy starym ogrodzeniu — jedna smagnęła ją po twarzy. Niedaleko stał murek. Annette z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że w pobliżu nie było żadnych śmieci; puszek, butelek czy opakowań po jedzeniu. Usiadła na nim — pokrywała go nieznaczna wilgoć po niedawnym deszczu — i wyciągnęła z kieszeni kurtki walkmana. Prezent od taty.

Założyła słuchawki na głowę, podsunęła zgięte kolana pod podbródek. Spokojna melodia dobrze współgrała z rozbrzmiewającym w jej głowie głosem Williama. Myślała o dzisiejszym dniu w pracy. William opowiedział krótko o wstępnych obserwacjach zranionych tkanek salamandry, które produkowały zakrywającą ranę komórki naskórka.

— Będę to obserwował — mruknął, stukając końcówką długopisu o zęby. — To może mieć kluczową rolę w regeneracji. I może jednak T przyda się jeszcze do czegoś ważniejszego…

Annette przewinęła kasetę. Pozwoliła na swobodny przepływ myśli, pozwoliła, by fascynacja znowu przysłoniła obawy. Trudno było oprzeć się komuś, kto prowokował do dalszych przemyśleń i inspirował do szukania.

Postanowiła, że jeszcze tego samego dnia pójdzie do biblioteki.


	8. VIII

VIII

Obudziła się.

Leżała z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę. Oparła łokcie o materac i podniosła głowę. Koszulka przylgnęła do wilgotnych pleców.

Za oknem jaśniało. Annette zerknęła na zegarek — miała jeszcze godzinę. Nie chciała jednak znowu zasnąć.

Kopnięciem zrzuciła kołdrę i usiadła na skraju łóżka. Obraz miała lekko rozmazany, przetarła oczy i chwyciła uciekający sen. Łączyła urwane fragmenty — korytarze laboratorium, MA-131, kilka niewyraźnych twarzy. Przesunęła dłońmi po odsłoniętych ramionach.

Czasami w półśnie do jej świadomości przedzierały się podobne obrazy — budziły ją gwałtownie, potrzebowała chwili, żeby wyrównać oddech. Niechciane wyobrażenia szybko znikały, pękały jak bańki mydlane, a rankami jedynym śladem po nich był tylko niewyraźny cień.

Sen przyszedł po raz pierwszy od paru miesięcy. Przywodził na myśl rzeczywistość odbitą w krzywym zwierciadle: ciemniejsze kolory, rozmyte kształty. Nieprzyjemne wrażenie pozostało i lepiło się jak klej.

W pokoju było nieznośnie duszno. Annette otworzyła okno na oścież i poszła do kuchni, żeby nastawić wodę na kawę. Stanęła przy parapecie i patrzyła na okrytą mgłą panoramę miasta. Słuchała nieuważnie radia, przewinęła się jakaś wiadomość o zimnej wojnie, która w tamtym momencie wydawała się odległa, niemal nieistotna.

Annette zastukała łyżeczką o rant pustego kubka. Przez jej głowę przeszła mimowolna refleksja: jak wyglądałoby przekazanie niezbyt korzystnej wieści o Umbrelli? Jakiś dociekliwy dziennikarz poszukał wnikliwiej i znalazł informacje o podejrzanych związkach władzy Raccoon City z międzynarodową korporacją farmaceutyczną.

Gwizd czajnika wyrwał ją z zadumy. Nerwowym ruchem wyłączyła palnik. Powoli przejmowała władzę nad chaosem myśli: Umbrella była zbyt ważna dla tego miasta, mieszkańcy za dużo jej zawdzięczali.

Annette westchnęła. Aromat kawy poprawił jej nieco nastrój i przypomniał o Williamie. Zastanawiała się, jakby zareagował, gdyby odkryła przed nim rozważania dzisiejszego poranka.

Otworzyła kalendarz i przejrzała ostatnie notki. Od razu zwróciła uwagę na zapisek w górnym rogu — przyjazd Jane w ten weekend. Prawie zapomniała.

Nie zdążyły się zobaczyć przed wyjazdem Jane — ostatnie spotkanie było w kawiarni. Annette wróciła pamięcią do tamtego dnia — do nerwowych gestów, obniżonej koncentracji, stresu wypisanego na twarzy. Przypomniała sobie również swoje częste słowa z czasów studenckich — ciekawość nie jest pierwszym stopniem do piekła. Musiała zrewidować ten pogląd — chęć poznania bywała niebezpieczna, ale Annette nie zamierzała rezygnować z tego ryzyka.

***

Jane przyjechała w piątek po południu. Miała na sobie przewiewną sukienkę w kwiaty, falowane włosy spływały wokół ramion na plecy. Zdrowsza cera podpowiadała, że zmiana otoczenia miała na nią doskonały wpływ.

Jane przeszła żwawym krokiem przez przedpokój do kuchni z butelką w ręku. Annette zerknęła na etykietę wina: ich ulubione z czasów studenckich.

— Widzę, że w pracy lepiej. Wydajesz się spokojniejsza. — Jane postawiła je na stole. Potem przyjrzała się przyjaciółce uważniej, a czoło przecięła zmarszczka. — Ale chyba nadal za mało śpisz.

— Oczywiście. — Zawiesiła rękę na ramieniu Jane. — Tobie i tacie na złość.

— Okej, jest trochę lepiej. — Zaśmiała się i postawiła małą torbę podróżną przy łóżku w pokoju. — To mów, bo umieram z ciekawości. W listach nie jesteś zbyt wylewna.

Annette rzeczywiście utrzymywała ostatnią korespondencję w powściągliwym tonie. Podciągnęła rękawy znoszonej bluzy i poszła z winem do pokoju. Chciała odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie znowu usłyszała Jane:

— Nie, czekaj, sama spróbuję zgadnąć. — Uniosła otwartą dłoń i rozsiadła się na łóżku. — Zacisnęłaś zęby i nie pozwoliłaś sobie na słabość. — Pochyliła się, żeby sięgnąć do torby i wyjęła z niej pomadkę. — No i okazało się, że nie było tak źle, jak ci się na początku wydawało. Wgryzłaś się w projekt i nie żałujesz, że zaczęłaś i szukasz dalej. Mam rację?

Annette rozłożyła ręce, odlepiła etykietę. Usiadła obok.

— Może trochę. — Otworzyła wino. — Poznałam kogoś i… — Pociągnęła łyk. Alkohol rozgrzał gardło. — Jest łatwiej. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Nie, nie łatwiej… ciekawiej.

Jane wstała. Wzięła butelkę od Annette i oparła się ramieniem o regał.

— Ciekawiej? — powtórzyła ze znajomym błyskiem w oku. — Słucham dalej.

Annette skrzyżowała nogi i zdrapała resztki lakieru z paznokci. Po chwili namysłu zaczęła opowiadać o Williamie — o rozmowach, spacerach, wspólnym spędzaniu czasu w jej mieszkaniu do godzin porannych. Wspomniała zdawkowo o niedawnym nieporozumieniu. Umilkła na sekundę, kiedy przyłapała się na tym, że mówiła głośniej niż zwykle. Po raz pierwszy wspominała jakąkolwiek kłótnię z wypiekami na twarzy.

Jane słuchała uważnie — z lekkim uśmiechem i zamkniętą dłonią opartą o policzek. Podeszła bliżej, usiadła na skraju łóżka. Szturchnęła lekko ramię przyjaciółki butelką.

— Zakochałaś się.

Annette nie odpowiedziała. Powoli trawiła te słowa. Przechyliła głowę i rozmasowała bok szyi. Cichy niepokój walczył w niej z rosnącą ekscytacją.

— Cieszę się — dodała miękko Jane i łagodnym gestem założyła jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. — Trochę mnie zaskoczyłaś, bo pamiętam, że już kiedyś rozmawiałyśmy o związkach w pracy i raczej byłaś na nie.

— Teoria kontra praktyka — podsumowała. — Nadal o tym trochę myślę, ale to nic decydującego.

— Mhm, łapię. I dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że facet jest normalny.

Annette zamaskowała śmiech kaszlnięciem.

— Hm?

— Lecisz na dziwnych ludzi. — Jane znowu wstała i przeszła kilka kroków po pokoju. — Collins... — dorzuciła, zerkając na nią znacząco przez ramię.

Annette potarła palcami nasadę nosa i mimowolnie uniosła kąciki ust. Przez głowę przemknęły jej urywki wspomnień — głęboki głos, częste przeczesywanie gęstych rudych włosów, mnogość pytań, rozmowy po zajęciach — i Annette poczuła, że dolatuje ją echo dawnych emocji.

— Niby co było z nią nie tak?

Jane parsknęła i splotła dłonie przy ustach.

— Proszę cię. Nie wiem, może to, że była postrachem wszystkich studentów? Oprócz ciebie, oczywiście.

Annette chwyciła poduszkę, na której siedziała i rzuciła nią w Jane.

— Mam sprecyzowane gusta — skwitowała rozbawiona. — William też jest typem szalonego naukowca. Uważaj na to wino! — zawołała, gdy Jane prawie strąciła łokciem butelkę z komody.

— Przerażasz mnie czasami. — Jane przerzuciła włosy na jedną stronę.

— Tylko czasami?

Roześmiały się. Annette opadła na pościel, wyciągnęła ręce i zatrzymała wzrok na suficie. Rozmawiały o Chicago, nowej pracy Jane, potem wróciły do starych czasów: seansów filmowych, długich nocnych dyskusji.

Za oknem zaczęło świtać, gdy ogarnęła je senność. Annette wtuliła głowę w poduszkę i powoli zapadała w sen, gdy usłyszała cichy głos Jane:

— William to ładne imię.

— Mhm.

Chwila ciszy.

— Ukręcę mu łeb, jak cię skrzywdzi — parsknęła.

***

William dzwonił coraz częściej.

Najchętniej wieczorami. Zazwyczaj była wówczas świeżo po prysznicu i piła herbatę na sen. Lubiła słuchać głosu Williama i lubiła, gdy rozmawiali o drobnostkach — rozluźniała się, dzięki czemu zasypiała później spokojniej.

W niedzielę zatelefonował kilka godzin po wyjeździe Jane. Annette uśmiechnęła się, kiedy usłyszała dzwonek.

— Co powiesz na spacer? Na przykład za tydzień? — zapytał, gdy skończyli rozmawiać o minionym weekendzie.

Pociągnęła kabel, opierając się plecami o stół.

— Coś dużo czasu znajdujesz na takie drobnostki.

— Chyba nie narzekasz?

— Nie. Chętnie wyjdę.

 

Spotkali się w sobotę.

Po raz pierwszy widziała go bez śladu zarostu na twarzy. Stał z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach czarnych spodni i z lekko uniesioną głową patrzył na szczyt stojącej nieopodal wieży zegarowej. Jego twarz rozchmurzyła się, gdy zauważył Annette.

— Ładnie pachniesz — stwierdziła, kiedy pocałował ją na powitanie w policzek. Miała ochotę wtulić nos w zagłębienie szyi. Zamiast tego wsunęła mu rękę pod ramię.

— Żeby chociaż raz nie wyjść na niechluja.

Zaproponowała, żeby przeszli się po mieście bez celu, bez wsiadania do autobusów. Spostrzegła pewną drobną zmianę — wciąż dużo mówił, ale o wiele częściej milkł i zerkał na nią, jakby chciał zapewnić, że zawsze słuchał z pełną uwagą.

Przez moment rozważała, czy nie powinna powiedzieć mu o śnie sprzed kilku dni i związanych z tym przemyśleniach. Szybko zrezygnowała — postanowiła poczekać na lepszą okazję.

— Chcesz wejść? — spytała, gdy przeszli obok sklepu muzycznego. William zerknął na tablicę i skinął głową.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach kurzu, z głośników sączyła się muzyka. Kilka osób odwróciło głowy, gdy ciężkie drzwi skrzypnęły, ale zaraz wróciły do przeglądania albumów ułożonych na regałach. Annette chwyciła dłoń Williama — była przyjemnie chłodna — i pociągnęła go przez wąskie alejki w stronę stoisk ze słuchawkami. Drewniana podłoga skrzypiała pod ich butami.

— Może to? — Pokazała mu jeden z albumów leżących na stosie. The Cure.

William zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Widzę, że chcesz mnie przekonać.

— Spróbuj. Potem dam ci spokój.

Poprosiła sprzedawcę o nastawienie płyty. William położył dłonie na słuchawkach i wbił spojrzenie w drewniane panele. Annette przejrzała kilka kolejnych wydań i przez chwilę w zamyśleniu patrzyła na wiszące nad nimi zdjęcie Nicka Cave’a.

— Jest lepiej niż myślałem — przyznał po pewnym czasie. — Ale raczej nie wydawałbym na to pieniędzy.

— Ale nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, gdybym czasami wpadła do ciebie z jakąś płytą?

Objął ją i przyłożył usta do włosów.

— Nie — szepnął. — Miło mi się z tobą muzyki słucha.

 

Niebo przykryły ciemne chmury, gdy jakiś czas później szli w stronę samochodu Williama. Wkrótce spadły pierwsze krople.

— Chodź. — William wyciągnął z kieszeni kluczyki. Annette podążyła za nim na parking położony w pobliżu kościoła.

Usiedli w środku. Przebiegła palcami po odsłoniętych ramionach — żałowała, że nie narzuciła na sukienkę żadnej bluzki. William uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i sięgnął na tylne siedzenie po rozpinany sweter. Narzuciła go i ukryła nos w miękkim materiale.

W pewnym momencie rozbrzmiały dzwony. William poruszył niecierpliwie dźwignią do zmiany biegów.

— Nie lubię tego dźwięku.

— Dlaczego? — Annette patrzyła, jak coraz większe krople deszczu spadały na szybę, zmieniając światła miasta w rozmazane plamy. — Ma swój urok.

William wzruszył ramionami. Oparł dłoń o udo.

— Bo mi się źle kojarzy. Już jako grzeczny protestancki chłopiec nie znosiłem chodzenia do kościoła. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Ale brat ojca był pastorem, więc obecność obowiązkowa. Cholerny hipokryta.

Do głosu Williama wkradła się niechęć. Annette zastanawiała się, do kogo odnosił te słowa: do ojca czy do wuja.

— Ja nigdy nie wierzyłam — powiedziała. — Rodzice nie byli szczególnie religijni, do kościoła chodzili z przyzwyczajenia. Od dziecka potrzebowałam twardych dowodów.

Pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu.

— Zawsze miałem wątpliwości. — Zacisnął dłoń na kierownicy i przekręcił ją nieznacznie. — Czytałem o różnych systemach religijnych i uznałem, że religia jest tworem ludzkim. A jak mam myśleć o bogu, to tylko pod postacią praw fizycznych rządzących wszechświatem.

Z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy przykrył jej kolano dłonią. Annette pogładziła przedramię Williama, pod palcami poczuła chłód tarczy zegarka.

— To dobre dla ludzi, którzy boją się śmierci — dodał po chwili sennie. Odchylił oparcie fotela.

— Ty się nie boisz? — podjęła. — Twoje plany mogą sugerować, że jednak trochę tego strachu w tobie siedzi.

W oczach Williama błysnęła drwina.

— Moje plany?

— No wiesz. Dużo o tym mówisz.

— Dotyczą przede wszystkim udoskonalenia broni — wyjaśnił. — Celuję w coś, co przykuje uwagę Spencera. Mógłbym dzięki temu zyskać większą niezależność i działać dalej. To znaczy z regeneracją.

Wsunął splecione dłonie pod głowę i przymknął powieki.

— Może uda mi się odkryć coś, czym prześcignę Marcusa.

Wypowiedział to wręcz leniwie, ale Annette miała wrażenie, że coś zimnego dotknęło jej skóry. Zwilżyła usta i odetchnęła bezgłośnie. Nie spodziewała się, że William wróci tak szybko do tematu Marcusa.

— Marcusa? — powtórzyła ochrypniętym głosem i odchrząknęła. — W czym chcesz go prześcignąć?

Chciała dodać, że przecież twierdził, że ma pełną władzę nad projektami zaczętymi przez Marcusa, ale w porę ugryzła się w język.

— Stoi za odkryciem i rozwojem badań nad T. — Otworzył oczy. — Chociaż uważam, że powinien bardziej uwzględnić mój wkład w badania — dorzucił ciszej.

Annette zacisnęła usta i skrzyżowała ręce. Znowu urażona duma — pomyślała rozbawiona. Zignorowała wcześniejsze uderzenie chłodu, zdusiła szczątkowy niepokój. Zbliżyła się do Williama i wyszeptała mu do ucha.

— Boisz się, że żadne twoje odkrycie nie przebije dokonań Marcusa?

Zacmokał przez zęby i wyprostował fotel.

— Nie ma takiej możliwości. Zobaczysz.

Deszcz ustał. Pora wrócić do siebie. William wcisnął sprzęgło i uruchomił silnik.

 

— Annette?

Zamknęła drzwi i podniosła głowę. William podszedł bliżej, oparł dłoń o lusterko. Wiatr doprowadził przygładzone włosy do codziennego nieporządku. Annette zerknęła na usta Williama, na dolną wargę nieco wydatniejszą od górnej, na…

Pochylił się. Otoczył ręką jej talię, drugą dłoń położył na karku. Pocałował ją. Annette jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy miała otwarte oczy — piegi Williama trochę się rozmazały — ale zaraz je zamknęła i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Jeszcze bliżej. Zacisnęła palce na ramionach.

Nie zwracała uwagi na przepełnione po ulewie lepką wilgocią powietrze czy muskający jej odsłonięte łydki chłód blachy. Pogłębiła pocałunek i wsunęła palce we włosy Williama.

Oddalił się. Wierzchem dłoni pogładził jej policzek.

— Odprowadzę cię.

Poprawiła mu kołnierz niebieskiej koszuli. William objął ją ramieniem.

— Może wejdziesz? — spytała przy drzwiach.

— Chętnie. — Zerknął na zegarek. — Ale wyjeżdżam służbowo w poniedziałek i muszę się jeszcze przygotować.

Skinęła lekko zawiedziona. Pocałowała go krótko.

— Do zobaczenia. — Odszedł.

Annette odetchnęła głośniej, sięgnęła po klucze. Jeszcze czuła zapach i dotyk Williama, a serce biło nieco szybciej.

Żałowała, że wyjeżdżał w poniedziałek. Chciała jak najszybciej porozmawiać. O nich.

 


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przy pierwszym rozdziale pojawiła się informacja odnośnie kanoniczności.

IX

Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu trzymała w rękach komiks.

Siedziała z Richem na trawie w największym parku Raccoon City. Przerzuciła stronę — samą historię śledziła pobieżnie, jej uwagę przyciągnął styl i kolory: wypłowiałe barwy budowały posępną atmosferę postapokaliptycznego świata.

Odłożyła komiks na małą stertę i pociągnęła łyk herbaty z papierowego kubka. Coraz więcej osób zajmowało w pobliżu miejsca. Rich w skupieniu przesuwał spojrzeniem po kolejnych kadrach. Zaciskał palce na brzegach zeszytu, parskając od czasu do czasu cichym śmiechem.

Annette lubiła te spotkania poza pracą. Wcześniej kojarzyła Richa przede wszystkim z nerwowym zapalaniem papierosów, zmęczeniem odciśniętym na twarzy, a wspólne spędzanie czasu pozwoliło jej poznać odprężone oblicze kolegi. W sklepie z komiksami, który odwiedzili tuż przed przyjściem do parku, przypominał małego chłopca — przeglądał kilka wydań jednocześnie, wyjaśniał założenia fabularne i dyskutował żywo ze sprzedawcą.

— Biedaczysko — westchnął i zamknął komiks. — Wolał ze sobą skończyć niż zamienić się w mutanta.

— Nie dziwię mu się.

Schował zeszyty do plecaka. Zmrużył oczy w blasku słońca.

— Możesz się śmiać, ale to dzięki tym bzdurom zainteresowałem się nauką.

— Dlaczego miałabym się śmiać?

— Bo to takie niepoważne hobby.

Annette położyła się na ziemi i podłożyła ręce pod głowę. Czuła muskanie ciepłego wiatru na policzkach, a sprężysta trawa łaskotała jej odsłonięte ramiona. Niebo wyglądało jak różowa wata cukrowa. Z oddali dobiegał szum samochodów.

— Daj spokój. Poważne czy nie, rozwinąłeś dzięki niemu swoje zainteresowania. — Skubnęła źdźbło. — Potrzebujemy większej popularyzacji nauki, nie tylko wśród dzieciaków. Komiksy mogą pomóc.

Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczyła, że jego rysy przybrały weselszego wyrazu. Strącił żuka z kolana.

— Moja mama nie lubiła, jak wydawałem całe kieszonkowe na komiksy. — Potarł pokryty kilkudniowym zarostem policzek. — Ale przestała narzekać, jak zobaczyła, że dzięki tym głupim X-Menom częściej zaglądam do podręczników. Idziemy się przejść? Zasiedziałem się.

Kiwnęła głową. Wstała z ociąganiem — mogłaby tak leżeć przez kilka następnych godzin — i otrzepała ubranie.

 

Idąc najszerszą alejką, nad którą jednostajnie szumiały korony drzew, rozmawiali o oglądanych w dzieciństwie programach popularnonaukowych. Annette z sentymentem wspomniała wiele sobotnich poranków spędzonych na oglądaniu „Watch Mr. Wizard”: to właśnie wtedy jej fascynacja światem nauki zaczęła kiełkować. 

Przeszli postawionym nad rzeką mostem. Annette zwróciła uwagę na jaskrawoczerwony napis na drewnianej poręczy: „AIDS karą za pedalstwo”. Widziała podobne w innych częściach miasta.

Pół biedy, gdyby to dotyczyło tylko niechlujnego graffiti. Język mediów również pozostawiał wiele do życzenia.

— Właśnie dlatego potrzebujemy popularyzacji nauki. — Położyła dłonie na barierce. — Może wtedy ludzie przestaliby wygadywać takie bzdury.

Jakaś złośliwsza część świadomości podpowiedziała, że ignorancja drażniła ją w o wiele większym stopniu niż homofobia. Uciszyła ten głos.

Rich splótł palce za głową. Miał nieco zakłopotaną minę.

— Ciężko wybić stare przyzwyczajenia.

— Mój dalszy znajomy zmarł na AIDS — powiedziała po namyśle. Zahaczyła zębami o dolną wargę; próbowała przywołać w pamięci tego chłopaka, ale jego twarz się zatarła we wspomnieniach. — To było jakoś na początku epidemii. — Wzięła jeden z kamyków leżących na poręczy i rzuciła nim w wodę. Zmarszczki na jej powierzchni wygładziły się. — Dużo dyskutowaliśmy o tej chorobie na zajęciach, strasznie mnie to wszystko wciągnęło. Wiesz, chciałam się w to jakoś zaangażować, praca nad szczepionką i tak dalej.

Zdusiła myśl, że bardziej niż możliwość niesienia pomocy potrzebującym, interesowało ją dokładne poznanie wywołującego tę chorobę wirusa i przebiegu zakażenia. Cisnęła kolejnym kamieniem. Potem opowiedziała o swoim ogólnym zainteresowaniu tematem szczepień — o odbytych w przeszłości praktykach i stażach.

— Chciałabym kiedyś wrócić do szczepionek — mruknęła w zamyśleniu. — Chociaż w tej sytuacji wydaje mi się to zbyt abstrakcyjne.

— Niby dlaczego? — spytał Rich z wyczuwalną konsternacją. — Wiesz, że pracują nad szczepionką przeciw T, nie?

Oczywiście, że wiedziała. Praca nad tak niebezpiecznym wirusem — Annette wciąż czuła napięcie mięśni, gdy sobie przypomniała, jak szybko niszczył komórki oraz tkanki — wymagała stworzenia środka prewencyjnego. Problem w tym, że nie widziała siebie w tym projekcie, nie w tamtym momencie — myśl, że chciałaby dołączyć do zespołu zajmującego się wytwarzaniem szczepionek, zbladła w mgnieniu oka, bo podobne plany wydawały się odległe, zbyt odległe, żeby poświęcać im więcej uwagi.

Gdy zaczęła pracę w firmie, szczepionki zeszły na dalszy plan — najpierw próbowała swoich sił w innej dziedzinie, potem przyszedł czas na T i bronie bioorganiczne. Temat wrócił przelotnie podczas rozmowy z Williamem w parku po porannym bieganiu, ale Annette była wtedy jeszcze zbyt pochłonięta nową rolą i podskórnie przekonana, że do wcześniejszych nie miała co wracać, przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie.

— Powinnaś spróbować.

Oparła się plecami o barierkę. Wcisnęła dłonie w kieszenie. Nad ich głowami zaskrzeczał kruk.

— Może innym razem. Jak zdobędę więcej doświadczenia z T. — Przydeptała liście. — Wesker dał mi kiedyś do zrozumienia, żebym nie myślała na razie za bardzo o nowych projektach.

— Przecież nie mówię o kierowaniu badaniami. — Machnął ręką. — Jakaś mniejsza rola na początek, właśnie po to, żebyś mogła zdobyć doświadczenie. Powinnaś porozmawiać z doktorem-wybujałe-ego, jakoś, nie wiem, zasygnalizować mu, że cię to interesuje, choćby tak na przyszłość.

Annette parsknęła na widok determinacji malującej się na obliczu Richa. Zupełnie jakby chodziło o pracę dla niego.

— Uparłeś się.

— Bo widzę, że cię ciągnie. — Wzruszył ramionami.  — Sama powiedziałaś, że chciałabyś wrócić, to niby na co czekasz? — Nagle coś złośliwego zabłysło w jego ciemnych oczach. — Możesz też poprosić Birkina o pomoc.

Uśmiech rozpłynął się.

— Richard — zaczęła chłodno. — Nie zamierzam go o nic prosić. Sama sobie poradzę.

Milczenie. Rich wziął do ręki patyk i złamał go na pół.

— Przepraszam, mój wewnętrzny chujek się odezwał. Chciałem... — Kaszlnął. — Serio powinnaś spróbować.    

— Muszę to przemyśleć — szepnęła bardziej do siebie.

 

***

Wieczorem usiadła z książką. Szybko przyłapała się na tym, że nie przyswoiła treści ostatnich stron, zupełnie jakby przysłoniła ją mgła.

Szczepionki. Stare plany. Interesujący projekt.

Zamknęła powieść i w zadumie pogładziła twardą okładkę. Zwilżyła suche usta i po chwili wahania — wcześniej sobie obiecała, że tego wieczora nie będzie już szukała informacji — wstała, żeby sięgnąć po segregator z dokumentami z pracy. Odszukała publikację o wytwarzaniu szczepionek przeciw wirusowi T, po czym wzięła notatnik i poszła do kuchni.

Usiadła przy stole. Przygładziła papier i objęła spojrzeniem tekst. Czytała go wcześniej — krótko po rozpoczęciu pracy w nowym oddziale. Już wtedy poczuła przebiegający po karku dreszcz emocji, ale myślała wówczas, że inne aspekty związane z pracą nad T były dla niej niedostępne. Rozmowa z Richem i ponowna lektura dokumentu sprawiły, że nieco śmielej wróciła do dawnych aspiracji. Nie, nie dawnych — Annette poprawiła się zaraz w duchu, stukając końcówką długopisu o brzeg stojącej obok szklanki. Praca przy broniach bioorganicznych odsunęła je na dalszy plan, ale nie sprawiła, że zniknęły.

Drgnęła, gdy z klatki schodowej dobiegło szczekanie psa. Oderwało jej uwagę od fragmentu o trudnościach związanych z tworzeniem szczepionek. Pomasowała kąciki powiek i zerknęła na notatnik. Zapiski przypominały o czasach szkolnych — o pierwszym podręczniku wirusologii, pożyczonym od znajomej studentki, o starannie przygotowywanych — bo żadna ważna informacja nie mogła umknąć — różnokolorowych notatkach, o kocu naciągniętym na głowę i migoczącej lampce na biurku. Annette już wtedy wiedziała, że przyszłość zawodową poświęci badaniu wirusów. T i jego właściwości, które pozwalały na wytwarzanie w warunkach laboratoryjnych broni bioorganicznej, przeszły jednak jej oczekiwania.

Perspektywa — ewentualna, napominała się w myślach, ewentualna — pracowania nad środkiem prewencyjnym wydawała się przez to tym bardziej frapująca.

Wyprostowała ręce nad stołem. Może rzeczywiście powinna porozmawiać z Weskerem.

 

 

***

Następnego dnia po drugiej stronie telefonu usłyszała Williama. Właśnie wracał z wyjazdu i spytał, czy może wprosić się na kolację.

Z przyjemnością wróciła do nieco przyblakłej myśli o ich relacji. Późne popołudnie spędzone na szybkich zakupach i przygotowaniu zapiekanki makaronowej okazał się idealnym odpoczynkiem od ostatnich rozmyślań: o T, środku prewencyjnym i krokach, które planowała niebawem podjąć. Potrzebowała tego odświeżenia umysłu. Potrzebowała też rozmowy z Williamem, z lekkim zażenowaniem uświadomiła sobie, że zaczynała za nim tęsknić.

 

Wyjmowała naczynie z piekarnika, gdy usłyszała szczęknięcie drzwi. Kuchnia pachniała warzywami i spieczonym serem. William przekroczył próg z małą walizką w ręku. Nieco poszarzała twarz — chyba nie miał wielu okazji do wypoczynku — rozchmurzyła się, gdy Annette podeszła bliżej. Pocałowała go — nie bez pewnego wahania i z półprzymkniętymi oczami, żeby zobaczyć reakcję. Oddał pocałunek. Poczuła ciepłe łaskotanie na plecach, gdy ją objął i pogładził ramiona. 

— Trochę żałowałem, że ze mną nie pojechałaś.

— Nie czaruj. Na pewno się nie nudziłeś.

Poluzowała mu krawat. William zbliżył usta do ucha.

— Wieczorami trochę tak.

Uniosła brwi i odwróciła się, żeby podejść do blatu.

— Chodź, jedzenie stygnie.

 

Moment później postawiła przed nim talerz. William podwinął rękawy koszuli i chwycił widelec.

— Ty nie jesz? — spytał po chwili z pełnymi ustami.

— Nie jestem głodna. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Jak wyjazd?   

Odetchnął i wziął łyk wody.

— W porządku. — Wytarł usta serwetką. — Rozmawiałem z ludźmi z oddziału w Chicago. Są zainteresowani moimi wstępnymi planami.

Opowiedział krótko o spotkaniach. Annette w tym czasie rozpakowała herbatę, którą przywiózł William — zapach bergamotki przebijał się przez zamknięcie — i schowała ją do szafki, w której powoli zaczęło brakować miejsca.

— Najbardziej zainteresowała ich kwestia regeneracji — podsumował głucho. Annette zerknęła na niego przez ramię: zakrył usta dłonią, a jego wzrok spoczął na drzwiczkach piekarnika. — Ale mam za mało danych. Myślałem, że może Al ma trochę racji i powinienem więcej kombinować z T, ale... — Zastukał widelcem o talerz. — Ma zbyt nieprzewidywalne skutki. Nie potrafię zwiększyć zdolności regeneracyjnych broni.

— Czyli nic nowego — zauważyła ostrożnie. — Musiałeś zainteresować ich czymś innym.

Zabarwiona strapieniem zaduma zgasła jak zdmuchnięta świeca. William wstał — zbyt raptownie, krzesło się niebezpiecznie zakołysało —  i przeszedł kilka kroków po kuchni.

— Tak. Jeden z organizmów modelowych odpiera większość ataków wirusa i innych patogenów — oznajmił. — A badania nad nim prowadzone są od... — Zrobił przerwę i skrzyżował ręce. — Od drugiej połowy lat sześćdziesiątych. Obserwuję go od jakiegoś czasu i odkryłem, że posiada ponadprzeciętną zdolność regeneracyjną.

Skinęła głową, czując biegnące wzdłuż pleców mrowienie ciekawości. Druga połowa lat sześćdziesiątych, prawie dwadzieścia lat, jaki organizm modelowy był tak wytrzymały i dlaczego?

 William wyglądał przez moment na odległego myślami — oparł ramiona o stół, Annette słyszała, jak stukał stopą o podłogę.

 — Znasz jej źródło?

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

— Nie. — Zaraz dodał pewniej: — Jeszcze nie.

Jeszcze. Oczywiście — pomyślała z rozbawieniem. Lubiła nieustępliwość Williama, chociaż odnosiła czasami wrażenie, że między tym zacięciem a ślepym uporem istniała cienka granica. Mimo to chciała lepiej zrozumieć fascynację Williama, dowiedzieć się, nad jakimi procesami pragnął przejąć kontrolę. Fakt, że rzucał wyłącznie szczątkowymi informacjami, jakby chcąc podjudzić jej niecierpliwość, tylko podsycał chęć poznania.

— Masz jakiś raport? — Zabrała talerz ze stołu. — Poczytałabym więcej.

— Jasne. Podrzucę ci na dniach. Mogę też… — Zaszurał krzesłem. — Mogę pokazać ci parę szczegółów, żebyś zobaczyła, jak to wygląda.

Pomyślała, że powinna podzielić się ostatnimi przemyśleniami.

— Skoro mowa o planach... — Odkręciła kurek i zwilżyła gąbkę. — Myślę o zmianie projektu.

William stanął obok, obracając szklankę w dłoni. Miał już spokojniejszą twarz i gesty.

— O czym dokładnie?

— Pamiętasz... — Podwinęła wilgotny rękaw. — Mówiłam ci kiedyś o szczepionkach. Pamiętasz?

— Mhm. Szybko urwałaś temat.

— Bo nie chciałam się zagłębiać — westchnęła. — Nieważne, trochę o tym pomyślałam i zmieniłam zdanie. Rozmawiałam niedawno z Richem... — Wytarła dłonie ręcznikiem. — Może spróbuję ze szczepionkami przeciw T.

William przekartkował zeszyt z przepisami. Potem podniósł głowę i oparł podbródek o zamkniętą dłoń.

— Nie myliłem się. Wiedziałem, że odnajdziesz tutaj swoją niszę.

Annette pokręciła głową, krzyżując ręce.

— Jeszcze niczego nie znalazłam. Nie mam gwarancji, że mi się uda.

William otoczył ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie łagodnym ruchem.

— Ale wiem, że postarasz się, żeby ci się udało. Jak nie teraz, to innym razem. Rozmawiałaś z Alem?

Przysłoniła usta dłońmi.

— Jeszcze nie.

— Jedna rada. — Wyprostował palec wskazujący. — Al ceni konkret. Musisz powiedzieć mu wprost, czego oczekujesz i dlaczego. Teraz jesteś zbyt niepewna, trochę jakbyś sama nie wiedziała, czego chcesz.

— Wiem, czego chcę — odpowiedziała od razu. — Mówiłam, przemyślałam to. Nie chcę się na nic nastawiać, to wszystko.

— Świetnie, więc pokaż to, jak będziesz z nim rozmawiać.

— Łatwo ci mówić — zadrwiła — bo jesteś jego kumplem.

— Ale z innymi ludźmi musiałem rozmawiać w ten sposób.

— Przy których Wesker jest puchatym królikiem?

— To wyobrażenie będzie mnie prześladowało. — Parsknął śmiechem. — Ujmę to tak. Poradziłaś sobie ze mną, poradzisz sobie z Alem.

Pocałował ją — lekkie muśnięcie, kontrastujące z silniejszym chwyceniem ręki. Przeszli do pokoju.

— Hej, nie rządzisz się za bardzo? — spytała rozbawiona, kiedy wylądowali miękko na łóżku.

— Jedno słowo i przestaję.

Pochylił się. Poczuła szybsze bicie serca, gdy do niej przylgnął, gdy zdmuchnął kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy, gdy całował nieśpiesznie.

— Gdyby mi się udało — powiedziała w przerwie, chociaż skupienie myśli przychodziło jej coraz trudniej, bo William rozpiął pierwsze guziki jej koszuli — nie byłbyś już moim szefem.

— Zgadza się. To nawet lepiej.

— Lepiej?

— No tak. — Zahaczył zębami o szyję. — Ułatwiłoby pewne rzeczy między nami.

— Chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że masz wobec mnie poważne zamiary? — Chwyciła mocno krawat.

— Może.

Wsunął dłoń pod materiał i przesunął palcami po nagiej skórze. Annette zamknęła oczy. Zaraz je jednak otworzyła, bo William pocałował ją w czoło i zapiął niedbale guziki. Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Droczysz się.

— Skąd. — Usiadł na skraju łóżka. — Lubię dawkować sobie przyjemność.

Odetchnęła. Poprawiła zsuwające się ramiączko stanika.

— Mam inną hipotezę. Traktujesz to jak kolejny eksperyment i nieźle się bawisz przy obserwacji reakcji obiektu badawczego.

Roześmiał się. Pierwszy raz słyszała jego głośniejszy śmiech.

— Nie rób ze mnie zimnego robota. — Zrobił zamyśloną minę. — Chociaż muszę powiedzieć, że reakcje są satysfakcjonujące.

Przewróciła oczami. Podniosła się, żeby otworzyć okno — chłodny wieczorny wiatr wpadł do środka i musnął jej rozgrzane policzki. Potem usiadła, opierając plecy o ścianę, a William położył głowę na kolanach. Rozmawiali. Annette przeczesywała palcami włosy Williama i uważnie patrzyła na twarz — na częste ruchy wyraźnie odznaczających się na jasnej skórze brwi, na oczy, w których widziała swoje drobne odbicia.

— Szczepionki — szepnął sennie po dłuższym milczeniu, gdy zaczęła masować jego napięte ramię. — Miałem kilka okazji do bliższego przyjrzenia się tematowi, ale nie skorzystałem.

— Dlaczego?

Podniósł się i usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Łóżko skrzypnęło.

— Wirusy… — Strzelił palcami. — Powiedzmy, że interesują mnie pod innym kątem. Środki prewencyjne zostawiam innym.

W półmroku nie widziała wyraźnie miny Williama. Z igiełkami niepokoju na karku pomyślała o tym, co chciał przed nią odkryć.

Ciągnęło ją do tego jak ćmę do płomienia.

***

Kilka dni później udało jej się umówić na rozmowę z Weskerem.

Wyprostowana — miała na uwadze słowa Williama — przeszła przez pełen świeżego powietrza gabinet i zajęła miejsce. Stukot klawiszy rozbrzmiewał w całym pomieszczeniu. Z korytarza dobiegały stłumione głosy i kroki przechodzących w pobliżu pracowników.

Wesker złączył dłonie nad klawiaturą. Światło monitora rzucało na jego twarz i dłonie migotliwe refleksy.

— Słucham panią.

Wyczuła obojętność, mówił do niej zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, gdy widzieli się u Williama. Nie żeby się spodziewała, że ich relacje ulegną ociepleniu dzięki niezobowiązującej pogawędce o sporcie.

Pustka w głowie — Annette nie wiedziała, jak zacząć rozmowę. Wszystko, o czym myślała przed przekroczeniem progu gabinetu, wydało się nagle nieprzekonujące. Odetchnęła głębiej i podniosła spojrzenie — nie mogła przecież pozwolić sobie na słabość.

— Chciałam zapytać o potencjalną zmianę projektu.

Wesker niemal niezauważalnie poruszył jasnymi, prostymi brwiami.

— Rozumiem, że w ramach głównego programu?

— Tak. — Znowu wkroczyła niepewność. — Interesuje mnie szczepionka przeciw T.

Dopiero wtedy pojawił się ślad zaciekawienia. Wesker sięgnął po leżący w szafce w biurku czarny segregator i otworzył go.

— Szczepionki — powtórzył z protekcjonalnym rozbawieniem. Annette wbiła paznokcie w nadgarstek. — Owszem, biorąc pod uwagę pani wykształcenie i dotychczasowe doświadczenie, jest to możliwe — dodał rzeczowo.

Miała ochotę westchnąć z ulgą, ale zachowała dystans.

— Za jakiś czas — dopowiedział. — W pani przypadku na ten moment możliwe jest wykonywanie łączonych zadań. Myślę, że mógłbym porozmawiać w pani sprawie z kierownictwem projektu.

— Naprawdę? — zapytała bezwiednie. Nie spodziewała się podobnych słów.

— Naprawdę — odparł tonem przepełnionym uprzejmą kpiną. — Przypominam, że to część moich obowiązków, nic nadzwyczajnego. Oczywiście nie mogę niczego obiecać.

Po raz pierwszy słyszała u niego taką barwę głosu. Może jednak spotkanie w mieszkaniu Williama coś zmieniło, pomyślała kąśliwie.

— Rozumiem.

Następnie opowiedział o warunkach, które musiałaby spełnić, żeby wziąć udział w rekrutacji. Na jego twarzy błąkał się nieprzenikniony uśmiech.

Zamilkł. Odłożył dokumenty i wyciągnął z kieszonki kitla ciemne okulary.

— Proszę jednak pamiętać — powiedział spokojnie, gładząc oprawki — że to wciąż część programu zajmującego się badaniem niebezpiecznego wirusa pod kątem tworzenia broni bioorganicznych. Praca nad szczepionką może i brzmi szczytnie, ale główny cel pozostaje ten sam.

Annette zacisnęła dłonie na kolanach. Zaczęła szukać pasującej odpowiedzi.

Nie uciekła wzrokiem. Przecież nie powiedział nic zaskakującego. Nie chciała mu pokazać, że mógł ją tak łatwo zniechęcić.

Uśmiechnęła się skąpo.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. 

Wesker odchylił się na krześle i poprawił rękawy.

— Cieszę się. Musimy umieć nazywać rzeczy po imieniu.

— W takim razie zapewniam pana, że nie zamierzam zmieniać projektu po to, żeby poczuć się lepiej ze sobą. — Wstała. — Chcę podążać za swoimi aspiracjami. Moje doświadczenie to zresztą potwierdza.

— Oczywiście.

Podziękowała za rozmowę i wyszła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komcie karmią wena. <3


End file.
